Becoming British
by AdeleLuvzJasper
Summary: The Cullens get a letter from Carlisle old friend Albus Dumbledore, and soon the worlds of Harry Potter and Twilight will collide. And that can only mean one thing - TROUBLE. better summary inside. Enjoy! rated K PLUS for a little language.
1. Chapter 1 Feels Like A Flashback

**A/N Yay! New story! W00t! Ok - plot - the Cullens, Jake, Seth and Leah go on a… well… interesting journey in England. I blame Elisa and Jacqueline for making me write this! :] lol just kidding I love you guys. Welcome to the Cullens journey in England - BECOMING BRITISH!**

**Disclaimer - if I owned either twilight or hp (or both. That works too), I would not be here. Get with it! :) Hope you like it!**

**Nessie POV ** "Grandpa Carlisle!" Nessie called, walking through the house, "A letter came for you! And it's from England!"

Carlisle appeared by my side less than half a second after I finished my sentence. "Oh no," he muttered, reading so fast his eyes were blurs. "Oh no! Nessie, come with me. We need to have a family meeting." Somehow, the whole family was there by the time we had arrived.

"What happened?" Esme asked, looking at Carlisle's sullen face.

"I need to tell you all something. I consider you all my children," he looked pointedly at Seth and Jake, who were at the table, as well as Leah, "and I have a very important secret for you. As you know, we have one or two more chromosomes than normal humans. These chromosomes, other than giving us super-human powers, also give us magical, yes, MAGICAL abilities. You see, this chromosome adjusts our brains ability to-"

"Quit the medical talk and tell us what this all means!" Jake interrupted, and excited look on his face.

"Sorry. Force of habit," Carlisle continued, smiling, "in any event, we have been invited by the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to come to England and enroll into the school. Well, more requested than invited. Professor Dumbledore would like for you all to come to Hogwarts, to protect a certain boy and his friends. I'll explain it to you all later. However, right now I would like to ask Jacob, Seth and Leah something. Would you want to come with us?"

"ABSOLUTELY!" Jake and Seth said together. Leah, however, didn't look so certain.

"I don't know," she said slowly, "I'll have to think about it. Would you mind if I got back to you in like two days?"

"Take your time," Carlisle said warmly. "The rest of you, start packing! Term starts the 1st of September, and I want you all to be ready. Two weeks!"

"Term?" Jake raised his eyebrows, as we walked to our room, and started to pack.

"Get ready to hear many British terms, mate," Seth teased, punching Jake in the arm.

*****

**Ok, heads up, this takes place during the 6th ****book - Nessie, Jake and Seth are going to be in 5****th**** year, and the rest (including Leah) in 6****th**** year, so they can be with Harry, otherwise it would be too confusing with Harry and the others in hiding. I like when things are simple. :)**

**Also, sorry, but I'm skipping like two weeks. I want to actually get into the story.**

**Ginny POV (this is a first. Tell me how you like it!)**

"OY! RON! HARRY! HERMIONE! WAIT UP!" I yelled. Suddenly, all of them stopped running from me, and quickly backtracked. "What the hell?" I asked, nearing them.

"Who are they?" Ron asked, his mouth half hanging open. Hermione glared at him.

"Ridiculous," she muttered, walking up to the large crowd of people, all of whom were talking with strong American accents. "Pardon me," she said uncertainly, "are you new students?"

A beautiful boy with tussled brown hair stepped forward. "As a matter of fact, we are. We are looking for Harry Potter?" He gazed at her with gorgeous brown eyes.

"Present," said Harry, pushing Ron aside, who was goggling at a tall blonde girl with a sour expression on her face. Just then, my two best mates, Elisa and Adele, along with another of my friends, a Slytherin named Jacqueline, came up behind me.

"Hey Gin!" Adele called. She stopped short. "Shit. Who are _they_?"

"That is exactly what we are finding out," Ginny answered, turning back to Harry, who was looking at us, waiting for the conversation. I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry. Continue."

"How can I help?" Harry continued.

"My name is Edward Cullen. My family and I have recently been enrolled into your school. I was told to speak with you upon arriving to this station. Would you like to go onto the train? If I am correct, it will be leaving shortly." He ended his speech with an uncertain, and beautiful, crooked smile.

"Er… sure," said Harry, slightly taken aback. "Could my friends come also?"

"That wouldn't be a problem. But I think we'll need a rather large compartment." Edward looked around at his family, then the seven of us.

"HEY! EDDY! OVER HERE!" yelled one of Edward's bothers, a boy about six and half feet tall, and with the build of Crabbe or Golye. A few girls near him giggled.

A short girl with cropped black hair and a fairy-like build glared at him. "Emmett, you are an idiot!" she muttered, walking onto the train behind him.

*****

**Ok. Background-Adele, Elisa and Jacqueline are all American. Just thought you should know.**

**Adele [thats me!] POV**

"Oh. Sorry!" I blushed. We had walked into a large compartment with two adults sitting in it.

"Thats quite alright," said one of them, the man. "We may leave. No, Edward, don't complain. There is no other way that you'll be able to talk to Harry without a compartment as big as this."

"So, explain." Ron stretched out across two seats. I had never seen a compartment this big. Maybe it had been enchanted. Hermione smacked him, and he immediately moved his legs so she could sit.

"Maybe we should go sit somewhere else," the blonde said.

"Yeah. Come on, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, lets go find another place." The short black haired girl jumped up immediately. "It won't look good if someone walks in and sees about 20 teenagers sitting in one compartment. At least no one brought a bottle." She glared at the boy I took to be Emmett. "Emmett, don't go there." I laughed, along with a few other people. Spin-the-bottle was pretty popular where I came from. A blond boy, who I took as Jasper, stood up an followed the rest out of the room, looking at Alice gratefully.

"So?" Ron asked again. There was much more room for us to sit now, seeing as there were only twelve of us, as opposed to nineteen. I sat down next to a girl with long, curly brown hair, and big brown eyes.

"Ron, shut up. Let them get comfortable," Hermione scolded. "Ignore him. Why don't we introduce ourselves first? I'm Hermione Granger, in 6th year and Gryffindor. I'm also -"

"The smartest girl in our year," Ron interrupted, "I'm Ron Weasley. 6th year Gryffindor."

"Harry Potter. 6th and Gryffindor."

"Elisa Karweis. 5th year Gryffindor."

"Ginny Weasley. This idiot's sister. I'm also a 5th year Gryffindor."

"I'm Jacqueline Karweis. But I'm 6th year, and in Slytherin." Jacqueline gave a small smile.

"Adele Frants **(not my actual last name. Neither is Elisa's or Jacqueline's. They requested to be sisters in this one too, but… well you'll see later.)**, 5th year. I'm in Gryffindor."

"Nessie Cullen," said the girl sitting to my right. "I'm 15, so I guess that would make me a 5th year."

"Jacob Black," said the boy sitting next to her. "Using the same math as Nessie, I'm 5th year."

"Seth Clearwater. 5th year. And the girl that was with us earlier that looked like me was my sister, Leah, who's gonna be in 6th year. I think she went to look for someone to sit with." Seth grinned.

"Bella Cullen, 6th year."

"Edward Cullen, and I'm 6th year as well. So, let us begin our story. Professor Dumbledore wrote to us about two weeks ago, and asked us and our parents, the man and woman we were here before us, to come to teach and attend Hogwarts. And mainly to protect young Mr. Potter from unknown dangers," Edward explained.

"Young?" Ron spluttered.

"Just quoting my father," said Edward, although I detected a slight falter in his voice. "So, here we are." A cold silence met his final words, which lasted for about a half a minute, until the sound of the lunch trolly sounded through the train. Ron, Jake and Seth all jumped up and sprinted out of the compartment.

"And then there were nine," Elisa muttered. Bella, Edward, Harry, Ginny, Hermione and I laughed.

"Well," I said, straightening up, "now that that awkward moment of our lives is over, how about we fill you in about Hogwarts?"

"That would be great!" Bella exclaimed. Even Nessie perked up. I started talking just as the three boys returned, their arms ladened with food.

"Mumfh oor," _(move over)_ Ron said thickly to Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but moved anyway, and I began the Hogwarts 101 seminar.

**So? did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! and tell your friends!**

**Oh and check out my bff elaelaela and her crossover - fanfic. very similar to mine:)**

**til next time (which will probably be within the next week)**

**adele :]**


	2. Chapter 2 Initiation

**A/N: yay! Chapter two! That was pretty quick if I may say so myself. Thanks to Team Rosalie, ****..AnD.i'**** (lol nice name :]), and of course, Elisa and Jacqueline for being my bffs and all that.**

**Oh and sorry for Elisa – her story isn't very similar to mine, she told me to say mine is similar to hers, and also that hers was uploaded first. Sorry bout that.**

**Anyways, Chapter Two. Read it. Like it. Review it..**

**Disclaimer – Do I really look that old? I knew I should have bought that concealer! ;] lol jk. But I do own Adele Elisa and Jacqueline (lol just in the story! :])**

**Hermione POV [I love her!]**

"HOLY SHIT!" Jacqueline yelled. For the past few hours, we had been filling in the Cullens about Hogwarts. And now, we only had a half hour to change into our robes.

"What?" Bella asked, looking frightened.

"We have to change!" said Edward, suddenly realizing what had happened. "Here." He threw Bella, Jacob, Seth and Nessie their robes, while grabbing his own. "Put these on, and the shirts you packed. We have to look presentable!"

"As opposed to?" Seth asked, smiling.

"Just change!" cried Bella. "Can we have some privacy?"

"Sure. Boys, the compartment next to ours is empty. Help yourselves." I opened the door, and practically shoved Ron out, who was looking at Bella with wide eyes.

"Jacob!" we heard Edward scold. Everyone laughed. **BTW: Nessie may very well not be a virgin. ;]**

For the next few minutes, the room was quiet. "Everyone decent?" I asked after about 5 minutes.

"Decent? No. Clothed? Yes," said I voice I recognized as Jacqueline's. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I'll go get the guys," sighed Bella, and walked out of the room.

"So," said Adele, "Nessie. Are you nervous?"

Nessie, who had barely spoken for the whole ride, finally came out of her shell. "I didn't wanna say this while everyone else was here, but I hope I don't get put in the same house as a lot of the others. They're _really_ over-protective. But yeah, I'm a little nervous."

"If you get put in Gryffindor, then you can hang out with us," said Elisa. "And don't worry – I'm sure you'll be able to see Jake." Nessie raised her eyebrows. "Come on, did you really think that none of us would notice the way you look at him?"

Nessie rolled her eyes. "I guess I was a little naive. So, how's the food?"

I laughed. "Fine. Oh, the boys are coming back." Nessie grinned, and quickly pulled out a book.

"Ness," Edward asked, coming into the room, "when did you start reading Shakespeare?"

"I stole it from Bella," said Nessie distractedly, flipping a page. "She has every book ever printed."

Bella laughed. "I'm going to go get the others. Seth, do you know where Leah went?"

"No clue," said Seth, who was looking at the wall. "I'll go find her."

The two of them came back five minutes later, accompanied by their siblings. Just then, the train lurched to a stop. A distance shout of "FIRS YEARS! OVER HEAR! COME ON!" **[I love Hagrid! :)]** could be hear in the distance.

"It's time," said Alice, swallowing. "Come on, let's go."

*****

**Nessie POV**

We got out of the train, and joined with the rest of the school. Jacqueline left to go meet up with her friends, and Hermione, Ron and Harry went to go sit in a carriage by themselves. "HEY!" Adele called, standing next to another carriage, "NESSIE! COME OVER HERE!"

"Can I?" I asked, looking at my mom and dad.

"Go ahead," Mom said quickly, before Dad could interject.

"Thanks!" I yelled, running toward Adele. "Wow. This is really cool," I said, looking at the horse-less carriage.

"Yeah," answered Elisa, "they're thestrals. They can only be seen by people who have seen someone die. But they're mad cool!"

"Guys!" Ginny called from the inside, "Get in!"

*****

**Elisa gets credit for this POV idea…**

**DUMBLEDORE!! This should be soooo hard to write! It starts right before the feast, when Dumbledore is talking to Carlisle Cullen.**

**Wish me luck!**

**Dumbledore POV**

"Carlisle! How have you been? I haven't seen you for ages!" I said across Filius.

"Wonderful Albus," he answered, "you?"

"Very well, thank you. I was very delighted to hear that you took up my offer of teaching here."

"Of course! It's always a pleasure to come to Hogwarts."

"Oh! Minerva is coming! It's time for the sorting." I stood up. The Great Hall suddenly fell quiet. "Welcome back! I hope you have enjoyed your break from learning. But now, however, it is time to resume our studies. But, before we do so, I must ask you to wait a few short minutes while we sort the new students." I sat down as Minerva put the sorting hot on a three-legged stool. The hat opened his mouth, and began to sing. My thoughts drifted to the large Cullen family waiting, as I knew, just outside the doors of the Great Hall. I went over what I would say in my head. _I would like to announce some new staffing changes. First of all, we have Professor Esme Cullen joining us to teach Muggle Studies. Also joining us will be her husband, Professor Carlisle Cullen, who will teach History of Magic, and will assist Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Now, I would like to announce a very important surprise of sorts. This year, we will be housing 10 students from America, all of whom happen the be the adopted children of Professors Esme and Carlisle Cullen._

"Zervus, Mark!" Minerva called, bringing me out of my stupor. Mark was sorted into Ravenclaw, which ended the sorting. She rolled up her parchment, and moved the stool and hat out from in front of the hall.

I stood up, and began to speak. "Good evening! To new students, welcome. To our returning student, welcome back. The basic announcements are in order - all students should know that the Forest on the edge of the grounds is forbidden to all students, as are objects such as Fanged Frisbees. The complete list can be found in Mr. Filch's office. I would also like to announce some new staffing changes. First of all, we have Professor Esme Cullen joining us to teach Muggle Studies. Also joining us will be her husband, Professor Carlisle Cullen, who will teach History of Magic, and will assist Madame Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. Now, I would like to announce a very important surprise of sorts. This year, we will be housing 10 students from America, all of whom happen the be the adopted children of Professors Esme and Carlisle Cullen. They will now be sorted into their houses. Professor McGonagall, if you will." I sat down as the new students filled down between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, followed by many curious eyes.

"Black, Jacob!" Minerva called. Looking nervous, he stepped forward.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat cried. There was an uproar from the Hufflepuff table.

"Clearwater, Leah!"

"SLYTHERIN!" Some of the boys whistled from the end of the hall as Leah went to join them.

"Clearwater, Seth!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a cheer from the Gryffindor table.

"Cullen, Alice!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The Ravenclaw table cheered.

"Cullen, Bella!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I saw Edward glare at Jacob as Bella went to join the table.

"Cullen, Edward!"

"RAVENCLAW!" The girls at the Ravenclaw table practically screamed with joy.

"Cullen, Emmett!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a similar affect at the Gryffindor table as Emmett went to join them.

"Cullen, Renesmee!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" Adele and Ginny moved over to make room for Renesmee as she went to join them.

"Hale, Jasper!"

"SLYTHERIN!" **JASPER LOVERS DONT KILL ME! I bring peace! And cookies! Sorry, not really. But anyways, I wanted a boy and girl in each house, and he and Rose are twins (she's in Slyth. too). It's good logic :) And lol I'm a Jasper lover too ;]** There was a scream from the end table as Jasper when to join them.

"Hale, Rosalie!"

"SLYTHERIN!" There was an audible sign from three quarters of the boys as Rosalie strode over to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Jasper.

I stood up again. "Now that we have our new student sorted, I have a few more words. But those can wait until after we eat. For now, tuck in!" I sat down as the plates of food appeared on the tables.

*****

**How'd you like Dumbledore's POV? I tried really hard but I don't think I got it quite right. I'll try again later. For now, keep reading!**

**Adele POV**

"Nessie! I can't believe you're in Gryffindor!" I cried. "This is gonna be the best year ever!" I high-fived her. "Hey, Gin, have Fred and George opened up yet in Hogsmead?" I turned to Ginny.

"Er," she thought, "I think they're opening up in October, before the next Hogsmead visit."

"Cool! Do you know where?"

"Mhm, I think where Zonko's was."

"They put Zonko's out of business?" Elisa chimed in.

"Apparently. Have you tried this chicken?" Ginny returned to her food. I looked over at Nessie, who wasn't eating anything.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, just thinking. Do you know what classes there are?" she replied, pushing her food around on her plate.

"Umm, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. I don't know who our DADA teacher is this year. They change. A lot. Like every year." I turned to Harry, who was sitting a little down the table. "HEY! HARRY!" He turned around. "Didn't you go with Dumb-" I stopped short. He had raised his eyebrows and mouthed "come here". I stood up. "Brb."

"Ron, move over," said Hermione, making room for me.

"No, it's fine. I'll only be here for a minute." I knelt on the foot-wide space that Hermione and Ron had created for me. "Harry, didn't you and Dumbledore go to some dude's house to get him to teach?"

"Yes. I think hes going to be teaching Defense. Why?"

"I was giving Nessie a run over of the classes. See you later." I walked back to where Nessie, Ginny and Elisa were sitting. "Yeah, so, as I was saying, there's also History of Magic, which your dad will be teaching, then Herbology, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, Divination - ridiculous, and Ancient Runes. I think thats it. But like Divination and Care of Magical Creatures are ones that you get to choose. Do you know when you're gonna choose yours?"

"Uh, I think I'm meeting with Professor McGonagall tomorrow before classes start. Oh, look. Dessert!" Nessie began putting some cake on her plate. I decided to do the same. About ten minutes later, Dumbledore stood up again.

"I hope you all enjoyed of your food! I do, however, have a few more announcements. The first is another one regarding staffing. I would like to welcome Professor Horace Slughorn, who will be teacher Potions." This was met with many mutters. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and continued. "Professor Snape will be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." At this point Dumbledore could not continue, for talking had erupted.

"Snape?" Ginny asked, looking at Elisa, Nessie and I with raised eyebrows. "Defense? SNAPE?"

"Who's this Slughorn guy?" asked Elisa.

"He taught here some thirty years ago," said Nearly-Headless Nick, who had floated by. "Quiet now, Dumbledore is trying to speak."

"Well, that would be about it. Good night!" Dumbledore sat down, as chair legs began scraping.

"Crap!" I said, jumping up, "I'm a prefect! I forgot! I'll meet up with you later. The password's Dragon Tooth. See you!" I ran off to meet the boy prefect, Leonardo Shapiro. "HEY! LEO! WE HAVE TO GET THE FIRST YEARS!" I called. He jumped up and came to join me.

"Shit, I forgot. Come on. FIRST YEARS! OVER HERE!" He stood at the head off the table, as a group of first years came over.

"Please line up, and we'll show you to your common room," I commanded, and we set off. "Come on, now, stay in a line. No one wants to go on a search this late!" They all immediately began following, apparently terrified of being lost in the huge castle.

**So? What did you think? Did you like chapter two? REVIEW! Oh and don't expect chapter once a day. I only got this up cause I had a LOT of extra time during school. It'll probably be like 2-4 chapters a week. But, if I get a lot of reviews, maybe more! :)**

**Till next time,**

**Adele :]**


	3. Chapter 3 First Impressions

**A/N: Chapter 3! If I get three Chapters up in three days, I'm gonna throw myself a party. Or go wit my friends to the movies. Wait, I'm already doing that. Now that you know my plans, I hope you like this Chap! Thanks to all my reviewers, who's names I don't remember and I'm too lazy to look at the site (sorry!) and to Elisa and Jacqueline! :)**

**So, chapter 3. Read it. Like it. Review it.**

**Disclaimer – do I look old enough to drink? :)**

**Alice POV**

"So, Edward, are you ready for classes tomorrow?" I said excitedly.

"Alice, shut up for a second. I'm thinking." He screwed up his eyes, and tried to concentrate.

"Oh, come on. Did you really think you'd end up in the same house as Bella?" I asked.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"You did, didn't you? You're so naïve!" I laughed.

"Alice, I'm trying to concentrate. Leave me alone." He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to block me out. I chuckled, and took out my cell phone, hoping to text Jasper.

"That won't work here!" a girl with long black hair, and very tan skin said from behind me. "Trust me, I've tried. All the spells on the school make your phone go insane. I'm Padma, by the way. Padma Patil."

"Nice to meet you," I said, falling into step behind her, leaving Edward far behind us. "Are you in my year?"

"I think so. You're in sixth, right?" Padma asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yes. Which classes are you taking?"

"Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy, and then the other normal classes. I wanted to take Muggle Studies, but I didn't have enough time. You?"

"The same things as you, but not Arithmancy. It's the toughest subject out there." We continued to talk about different subjects until we went to bed that night.

*****

**Ok, this is the first day of classes. I'm going to do… Nessie POV. And I have to make up the names of like everyone there cause almost no one is mentioned in the books! Help me with the names. I think I'm gonna do the first class with the 5****th**** years, and the next one with the 6****th**** years – Gryffindor and Slytherin, Potions, when Harry finds the Half Blood Prince's book.**

**Nessie POV**

"Sweet! We have charms first thing!" Ginny cried at breakfast the next morning. "With Hufflepuff!"

"Ooh, Nessie gets to be with Jake!" Adele teased.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled, blushing. Curse my mothers blushing habits.

"Then Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, Defense, and double Potions. Ew!" Elisa listed.

"Then Divination," added Ginny, "and Herbology. Not too bad for a Monday."

"I dunno," said Ron, sitting down between Ginny and me, "I think we got it worse. I mean, double Defense and double History of Magic. Ugh. I'm sure we'll get loads of homework from Snape."

"And then double History!" Harry groaned, loading food onto his plate.

"Hey!" I said.

"Sorry," replied Harry quickly. "I thought we still had Binns."

"Well, at least we got to drop Divination," Ron sighed, eating some toast.

"We have Charms first thing!" gloated Adele, "And only one period of Divination. And Care of Magical Creatures!"

"W00t w00t!" said Elisa, high-fiving her. "Hey, were American."

"Oh! Look! It's Hagrid!" Hermione cried. She, Ginny and Adele stood on their spots on the benches to wave at a gigantic man coming into the Great Hall. He returned the wave, and sat down in a chair almost twice as big as those of the other teachers.

"Who's Hagrid?" I asked.

"Gamekeeper," answered Ginny, spooning oatmeal onto her plate. "He's half giant."

"GAINT?" I said I awe.

"Yeah," continued Elisa, "but don't mention it around him."

"No problem. That's so cool!" I sighed. There was so much to learn about this world.

"Oh yeah, he also teaches Care of Magical Creatures," added Hermione.

"Cool. When do classes start?" I decided to try some of the scrambled eggs – they had always been my favorite.

"20 minutes. It takes like 5 minutes to get to the charms room, so we have to finish eating in like 15 minutes," said Adele, "pass me the toast."

15 minutes later, we were walking into Charms. "So then, Fred and George shot off about 200 fireworks throughout the school," said Ginny, laughing. "And Umbrige had to run all over the school with Filch to try to catch them."

"Ah, good times," Adele sighed, wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, "good times."

"Children, please take your seats!" squeaked tiny Professor Flitwick, standing, as usual, on a few books, placed on his desk chair. "Welcome back! Today, we have three new students with us. Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater and Renesmee Cullen. Mr Black, Mr Clearwater, Ms Cullen, please come up and tell us a little bit about you."

Jake decided to go first. "I'm Jacob, usually know as Jake, and I'm from Washington. I don't know what else."

Seth chose to go next. "I'm Seth, also from Washington, and, umm, let's see, my sister Leah is in 6th year in Slytherin. That's about it."

Then, it was my turn. I blushed furiously. "I'm Renesmee, almost always known as Nessie, and I'm from Washington. That's it." Jake wolf-whistled, causing almost everyone to laugh. I blushed even deeper as I walked back to my seat.

"That wasn't too bad," said Ginny kindly.

"Yes it was," I mumbled, my head in my hands. "I'm horrible under pressure."

"You were fine," Adele comforted. "Don't worry about it. You'll forget it in 5 minutes."

She was right. We were practicing summoning charms, and soon enough the whole room was full of flying purple cushions. "You were right," I said to Adele, "this is an awesome class."

"Whoever said that must've been a smarty!" she replied, smiling. "_Accio_!" The cushion she was summoning flew towards her, and landed neatly on her desk. By the end of the class, only she and Elisa had mastered the charm, although Ginny had gotten very close, managing to make her cushion fly across the room, over her head, and out the window. Our homework was to practice the spell for the next day.

Our next class was transfiguration, with the Slytherins. It was taught by our head of house, a strict woman named Professor McGonagall. We learned how to transfigure a pin-cushion into a porcupine, although, once again, few people mastered the spell, and only Adele and Elisa's looked porcupine-y, and we were given more homework for Transfiguration.

 *****

**Ok, now it's time for Harry's first Potions lesson taught by Slughorn. Background - those of you who have read book 6 will know that, when Snape taught Potions, he only let people who got Outstanding into his NEWT classes. And, since Harry wanted to be an Auror, he wanted to take Potions. But, since he got an Exceeds Expectations, he didn't think he was going to take potions. But, he found out from McGonagall that Slughorn accepted people that got Es, he and Ron decided to take Potions. But, they didn't have to supplies, so they had to borrow supplies from the old Potions cabinet. I'll take it from there. ;)**

**I think I'll do…**

**Hermione POV (oh and PS, this most definitely is NOT word for word from the book. And, I may be wrong, but I think they were making Felix Felicis or however you spell it. But lol while I write this I'm gonna look at the book ;])**

"Welcome! Please take your seats!" Slughorn waddled to the front of the class. The dungeons where the Potions lesson was usually held was full of light filtering from the windows, and unusual advantage of not having Snape as the teacher. I looked around at the room, and saw many various potions. I gasped. In the cauldron next to Slughorn's desk was, if I was not mistaken, the very rare Felix Felicis. I also saw things like the all to familiar Polyjuice Potion, Veritaserum, and Amortentia. "Now, before we start, I would like to test your potion knowledge. Lets start with a rather simple one." He pointed to the Veritaserum. I raised my hand quickly, always loving to make a good first impression. "Yes, dear?" Slughorn looked at me.

"That's Veritaserum. It's a potion almost indistinguishable from water, and it makes the drinker tell the truth," I recited.

"Very good! Next, we have a potion made quite famous by the ministry." I put up my hand before Slughorn finished talking.

"It's Polyjuice Potion. It causes the drinker to take the shape of another for a short period of time," I said quickly.

"Impressive. And I suppose you know what this is?" He pointed to the mother-of-pearl colored potion.

"Amortentia!"

"And, I suspect you know what it is?" He asked, a broad smile appearing on his face.

"It's the world's most powerful love potion!"

"Very good! And what, may I ask, is your name, dear?"

"Hermione Granger!" I said, glowing with pride.

"Are you perhaps related to the founder of the Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers, Hector Dagworth-Granger?"

"I doubt so. I'm Muggle-born."

"Harry!" he said, looking at Harry, who was sitting next to me and Emmett. "Is this, by any chance, the girl you referred to when you said to me that '_One of my best friends is Muggle-born, and she's the best in our year!_'?"

"Yes!" said Harry loudly, looking at Malfoy with a broad grin on his face.

"Wonderful! Take 20 points for Gryffindor Ms Granger!" Slughorn continued to walk around the room, discussing various potions.

"Harry, did you really say that?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, it's true!" said Ron, rather rudely.

I smiled, but did not reply. "Sir, I think you forgot that one!" said Ernie Macmillar, pointing to the Felix Felicis on Slughorn's desk.

"Oho, yes. Does anyone know what this is?" Slughorn's eyes surveyed the students, coming to rest on me last. I was practically hopping out of my seat. "Yes, Ms Granger?"

"It's Felix Felicis. It's, well, liquid luck!" I said excitedly. Everyone suddenly perked up.

"Very good! Take another 10 points. Felix Felicis is very well described as liquid luck. It causes the taker to suceed in everything he or she does, until the effects wear off. But, it can be dangerous if too much is taken. It will cause overconfidence, which could lead to recklessness. And that will be the prize for the best made potion today! Now, - ah, Mr Potter?"

"Sir," said Harry, "Ron and I haven't got supplies or books. We didn't think we'd be taking potions this year."

"No problem, no problem. Here," Slughorn went over to the old cabinet at the end of the room, and took out very old supplies and books, and gave them to Harry and Ron, "you can use these until you can recieve more from Flourish and Blotts. As I was saying, today we will be making the Draft of Living Death. A little of a challenge, but I think you can manage it. Off you go!" Slughorn waddled back to his desk. I immediately took out my book. If I had the Felix, I could get a date with Ron… I snapped out of my fantasies, and began to make the potion. In ten minutes, I was making good progress. Concentrating hard on my potion, I some more ingredients, and began to stir. But my potion wouldn't change color! I glaced over at Harry's, and saw that his potion, unlike my dark purple one, was a pale rose-color.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"If you stir it clockwise-" he started.

"The book said counterclockwise!" I snapped, furious with my un-budging potion. He muttered something that sounded like "suit yourself," and continued his stirring method. _Maybe I should try clockwise,_ I thought,_ no, no, the book said counterclockwise. Maybe one try…_ I was about to stir it clockwise when Slughorn stood up.

"Times up! Please step back from your cauldrons." He began to stride around the room. Occasionally he would sniff the potion, nodding once in a while. When he came to our table, he passed over Emmett's cement-like potion without comment, gave a little smile at mine, and then stopped dead at Harry's. "Wow! Amazing! The winner is Harry! Here you go, dear boy, a bottle of Felix Felicis, good for 12 hours of good luck." I was livid. I walked out of the room, leaving Slughorn purring over Harry's perfect potion. I almost ran into Ginny, Adele, Nessie and Elisa, who were coming back from Care of Magical Creatures. I managed a smile, when Harry and Ron caught up with me.

"Hermione, why are you mad?" asked Harry.

"Because! You didn't follow the directions!" I snapped.

"Hermione, I found things written in my book. I took a chance, and followed them. What's the big deal? I wasn't cheating," he said defiantly.

"What? Harry, you're taking orders from a book?" Ginny asked, suddenly hooked on our conversation.

"It's not like the diary, Ginny," answered Harry, "it's just an old Potions book!"

"Ginny's got a point," I said, glad to get a reason to see the book. "Give me the book. _Specialis Revelio_!" I tapped the book with my wand. Nothing happened.

"Can I have it back now?" Harry asked coldly, "Or is it supposed to start dancing?"

"I guess there's nothing wrong with it," I said quietly.

"Thank you," Harry snapped, grabbing the book out of my hands. I began talking to Adele and Nessie about their Care of Magical Creatures lesson as we headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

**Yay! Three chapters in three days! I'm so proud of myself. :]**

**So, review it, and I'll post more chapters soon. But probably not before Monday cause I have a report that needs writing and math homework that needs doing.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Till next time,**

**Adele :)**


	4. Chapter 4 A Typical Hogwarts Day

Chapter 4 - A Typical Hogwarts Day

 **A/N: CHAPTER 4! Yay! Rejoice all! :) Thanks to all my awesome reviewers, you guys are the reason I'm trying to update once a day, which won't last for long. Sorry - I have a report and two big tests coming up. And then camp for a month. But I'll try to write while I'm at camp and then have like 10 chapters uploaded when I come back! So don't wonder why I've suddenly disappeared. :) So, anyways, where were we. Harry had just found the book. Ok, so, I think the next thing I should do is a Dumbledore - Harry meeting. K, thats the plan. (Sorry I'm like thinking out-loud - technically out-written? Whatever, I think you get the point.) Hope you like it!**

**Dumbledore POV (hopefully, this one will be better ;])**

"Ms Frants!" I called Adele back as she was leaving the Great Hall from dinner.

"Yes, Professor?" she answered nervously.

"I hope you are enjoying your first day back," I said smilingly, trying to maker her less uncomfortable,

"Yes, sir."

"Would you mind doing me a favor?" I smiled again.

"No, it's no trouble at all. What would you like me to do?" she said uncertainly.

"Could you please deliver this letter to Mr Potter?"

"Of course." She took the parchment I was holding, and began to walk away.

"Adele, wait a moment."

"Yes, Professor?"

"I have another message that I would like you to deliver. Could you please tell your friend Ms Karweis that she has been named co-captain of the Quidditch team, along with Mr Potter."

"Really? Thats great! Sure thing. Thank you, sir!" She ran back out of the Great Hall. "Elisa!" she yelled, "guess what!" I heard Elisa give a yelp of glee, and smiled.

*****

**Still Dumbledore POV - now its time for the meeting with Harry.**

**PS: Elisa, you'd better be happy! But, I still needed Harry to be captain. Don't kill me! :)**

**So… Dumbledore POV**

I heard a knock on my door, at promptly 7:00. "Come in!"

"Good evening, sir," said Harry, coming into my study.

"The same to you. I assume you received my letter?"

"Yes, sir. And, I heard that you named Elisa co-captain."

"Yes. I think that we will have many meetings, and that having someone share the captaining duty with you could free up your schedule for schoolwork."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Tonight, I will as you to help me with something. But first, we will need to look at some memories of a certain Tom Riddle." Harry's jaw fell open. "Yes, Tom Riddle. Well, shall we?" I took out my Pensive** (is that how it's spelled?)**, and placed it on my desk. Harry stepped toward to Pensive, and leaned into the memories until he fell in. I quickly followed him. We landed in the memory in which I first met Tom.

*****

**I'm not going to spend like a half hour copying about a chapter from book 6 - sorry. If you really want to read it again, look at the book. Sorry. I really don't want to do that. So, their meeting has come to an end, and it's time for some Quidditch! I really need to reread this book so I know the order of events.**

**Harry POV**

"OI! ELISA!" I yelled at breakfast the day after my meeting with Dumbledore.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I heard you were named co-captain. Do you mind if we have tryouts tomorrow night?"

"Yeah, sure, no prob. Do you and I have to tryout too?" she asked.

"I think we can pass," I laughed. "See you around." I headed off to our first class, History of Magic. Hermione, Ron and I arrived at the class about 10 minutes later, with the Ravenclaws.

"Hey, Hermione!" Alice called from across the room. "Wanna sit with me?"

"Should I?" she asked, looking at us. We both nodded. "I'll be right there!" I replied.

"Edward, do you want to sit with us?" I asked, heading towards a table in the middle of the room.

"Sure, thanks." He sat down next to Emmett, who was sitting next to me.

"Let's see how well your dad teaches this class," said Ron to Emmett.

"Just in case, I brought some Fever Fudge," replied Emmett grinning.

"Emmett," sighed Edward, rolling his eyes and rolling his eyes.

"I think Ron's found his perfect match," I laughed.

"Agreed." Edward stopped laughing the second Carlisle came into the room. **(I just can't call him Cullen or Professor Cullen when it's not in dialogue.)**

"Good morning, students," he started. "Today, I would like for you to tell me what you have learned, because your former teacher, Professor Binns, was, um, unable to explain…" he trailed off. Many people snickered.

Hermione, of course, was the first to answer, as she was the only one who could pay attention during class. "Er," she started uncertainly, "we had just finished the OWL stuff. So, I guess we were supposed to continue to a History of Magic in different parts of the world, like Asia or Africa or the United States."

"Very, good," said Carlisle, "Ms?"

"Granger, sir, Hermione Granger."

"Well, Hermione, thank you very much. Let's see, I think we should start with the History of Magic in the US - I am very familiar with that." He gave a slight chuckle. "As you may know, wizards are not the only magical, well, creatures. For example, there are giants, trolls, werewolves," I heard Edward give a small snort, "vampires, the list is endless. And, in the US, there are many diverse creatures. And, more specifically, many wizards from diverse cultures. And, so, there are about 200 wizarding schools all over the country, so all the ethnicities can keep their traditions. For example, near where I used to live, there was a Native American school and an English school. Of course, wizards can choose to send their children back to their native countries, but there lies the problem of language…" All in all, it was a very good lesson, and Hermione wasn't the only one who could pay attention enough to take notes.

"I guess now you won't need my notes when you prepare for test!" she said, smiling, some 20 minutes later.

"You make that sound like a bad thing!" said Ron, mock offended. "Oh, did you hear? We're going to be learning about Animagi in Transfiguration!" **(I give xDollfacex credit for this idea. Read her story - .net/s/4935780/1/Blurring_the_Lines)**

"If only we didn't have it with the Slytherins," Hermione sighed. "Well, we should hurry - I really don't want to be late for that."

10 minutes later, we had started the lesson. "As you all know," started Professor McGonagall, "animagi are wizards who can transform into animals at will. For example-" next thing I knew, she was a cat. After about 5 seconds, she transformed back. "-I am an animagus. Now, let's see you try." She had barely finished her scentence when Leah, the new Slytherin, had turned into a huge silver wolf. She let out a loud howl, as if to say "check this out!". "Very good Ms Clearwater! 20 points to Slytherin! Let's see who else can do it!" By the end of the class, only Hermione, who turned into an otter, Edward, who became a mountain lion and Jasper, who became an eagle, had managed to successful transform.

"That lesson was wicked!" said Ron after and hour of hard work. "I wish I could do it!"

"I'm sure you will," replied Hermione, glowing with pride. She and Edward had earned Gryffindor 50 points for transforming about 5 times each. "You just need some practice."

"Apparently McGonagall reckons the same thing," I grumbled. Of course, we had been assigned extra practice to transform. "Come on, we have Defense."

*****

**Alice POV**

"Oh! We have Divination next!" squealed Padma! "And with Gryffindor, too!"

"Cool! I'm really excited to try Divination!" I replied.

"Yeah. It's too bad - last year, we had a GORGEOUS centaur for a teacher. But now we have Professor Trelawney." She sighed as we walked up the spiral staircase to the Divination Tower. "Oh, hi Pavarti! Hi Lavender!" she said to two girls talking near the ladder into the Divination classroom. "Have you met Alice?"

"Oh," said the girl I took to be Lavender - the other like Padma's twin, "I heard you were sorted into Ravenclaw, with, what's his name, Edward?"

"Oh yeah!" exclaimed Pavarti, "He's gorgeous!"

"Sorry, but hes dating my adopted sister, Bella." I chuckled.

"Shame," said Lavender sadly.

"Well," I said brightly, "let's go to class!"

**Ok, that last part was just to make the chap. longer. And sorry it's so short. So, guess what? You know how I said I won't update till Monday? Well, you get an update a day early. Say thanks! Lol.**

**So, did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE! And I'll try to post another tomorrow. I'm looking for umm… how bout 7 reviews? If that goal is made, you'll get a chap. in 1-2 days. So, start reviewing! Lol I love this power :)**

**Oh, and I need more ideas for the next chap. like class-wise. So if you got em, I'll take em.**

**Thanks for reading! Till next time!**

**Adele**


	5. Chapter 5 Quidditch 101

**A/N: chap 5! W00t!**

**So, it's time for Quidditch tryouts. As requested by Elisa, she is Keeper and Ron a beater (I blame her ;]) so any complaints go to her! :):)**

**I think I'll do… Adele POV**

**Here's the team right now CHASERS = C BEATERS = B SEEKER = S and KEAPER = K Adele - C, Ginny - C, Katie - C, Seth/Emmett - B, Ron - B, Harry - S, Elisa - K (I need a vote - Seth or Emmett as beater? Put your answer in your review!)**

**So… Quidditch tryouts. Elisa and Harry are captains. Read it. Like it. Review it.**

**And I think I forgot a Disclaimer in the last chap :) Oh and I'm starting a little before the tryouts to make it longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: don't depress me. ;]**

**Adele POV**

"Hey! Elisa!" I yelled, running with Katie Bell towards where she was talking with Harry. "What time are the tryouts?"

"Don't be stupid!" said Harry, "You're already on the team!"

"What if there's someone better than us?" asked Katie scathingly, "You still need to try us out."

"If you say so," shrugged Elisa, "tonight at 8. Try to finish dinner early."

"K," I answered, "cool. Come on, we have Potions."

"Hey," Elisa snickered, "look." Nessie and Jake were kissing behind the painting we had just pushed open to use as a shortcut.

"I got this," I whispered. "AAAACHO!" I yelled, badly pretending to sneeze. They immediately broke apart. "I'm sorry," I said innocently, "did I interrupt?"

"Bitch," Nessie muttered, blushing, while Elisa and I howled with laughter. "Come on, let's get to class. See you, Jake."

"So, how's Jakey-poo at kissing?" Elisa teased.

"Shut up," Nessie mumbled. Sadly, we had to stop talking because we then arrived at Potions.

"Today," started Slughorn, "we will be making a Strengthening Solution. The instructions are on the board. Let's see how well you manage!" About halfway into the class, Ginny had progressed the farthest, closely followed by Elisa and me. Ginny was awarded 10 points for Gryffindor for her near-perfect solution by Slughorn. At the end of class, Ginny, Elisa, Nessie, Seth, and I, along with a few other students, were held back. "I was wondering," Slughorn started, "if you would like to come to my start of term party tomorrow night? 8 o'clock, in my office. I hope to see you there!" He set off, humming quietly.

"Me?" I asked, "Why me?" I was Muggle-born.

"I guess he thought you were good at Potions," said Elisa, who's Great-Grandfather had been a very famous Wizard. "I wonder if Jacqueline was invited - I'm sure Slughorn's figured out that we're sisters by now."

"I wonder why he asked me?" Ginny added.

"Did you say he saw you hex Michael Corner?" Nessie asked.

"I guess. I expected a detention though," Ginny replied, deep in thought.

"It's obvious why he invited you and Seth," I told Nessie. "I mean, your Mom and Dad are both teachers!"

"That's probably it," she agreed. "Who else do you think he invited?"

"Harry for sure," I answered, "maybe Hermione. And probably some of the people who have influential families. I wonder if we'll need dates?"

"You should as Seth," replied Nessie, looking at his retreating back. "I think he likes you.

"Good point. HEY! SETH!" I yelled. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Slughorn's party with me?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there in the Great Hall at… 7:50?" He looked at me.

"Sweet. Hey, are you gonna try out for the Quidditch Team?"

"I dunno. I've never played."

"I could practice with you before dinner," I offered. "You just need to borrow a broom from someone. I'm sure Madame Hooch won't mind."

"It's a date!" he said, grinning broadly. **(BTW if you've read my other story, then you'll know something about Seth's love life. Otherwise, your in for a surprise! :P)**

"K. See you then." I slowed down so I could walk with Nessie and Ginny - Elisa was talking to Jacqueline a few feet back. "GUESS WHAT?" I squealed.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. "Should I be scared?"

"I'm going to Slughorn's party with Seth!" I cried.

"Awesome!" replied Nessie, who was surprisingly happy.

"I assume your going with Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "Ginny, are you gonna go with anyone?"

"I think Dean Thomas was going to ask me," Ginny said grinning.

"Sweet," I replied. "Do you know if Elisa's going with anyone?"

"What about Elisa?" Elisa said, popping up behind us, followed by Jacqueline.

"Do you guys have dates for Slughorn's party?" I asked.

"I'm going with Draco," said Jacqueline. I started at her. "What? He asked me!" **(This was Jacqueline's idea)**

"Anyways," cut in Ginny, "what about you, Elisa?"

"Dunno," she answered slowly. "I could always ask Neville."

"Other than him," I said.

"Maybe… Ron?" she looked pointedly at Ginny.

"That's a good idea!" Ginny said, smiling. "But he may be too conceited to go with a 5th Year. What about Harry?"

"Yeah!" I added. "That's a good idea. Any idea what we should wear? He didn't specify the formality."

"Dunno," replied Nessie. "A casual dress with leggings?"

"Good idea," Ginny said.

*****

**OK! TRYOUT TIME! And this shall be…**

**Harry POV**

"OI! EVERYONE QUIET!" I yelled. It was a quarter past 8, and Elisa and were standing in front of a group of Quidditch hopefuls.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" Elisa bellowed. "This isn't working," she said.

"ANYONE WHO IS TALKING IN 5 SECONDS WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO TRY OUT!" I shouted. Finally, everyone fell silent. "Ok. First of all, I would like to test your flying skills. Split into groups of 4 or 5." The first four were Ginny, Adele, Katie and Nessie. The next was Ron, Emmett, Seth, Dean and Seamus. The next group was a gang of giggling 4th years, who barely managed to mount their brooms, let alone fly. The next group were Ravenclaws. "THIS TRYOUT IS FOR GRYFFINDORS ONLLY!" I bellowed after them. "Anyone else?" about 10 Hufflepuffs ran off laughing, which only left 4 more people - a few small 2nd years, who looked like they had never seen brooms before. "OK!" I yelled after about 10 minutes. "Groups 1 and 2 stay. Everyone else - LEAVE!"

"So," Elisa continued, "I assume you four -" she pointed at Nessie, Adele, Katie and Ginny, "want to be Chasers. Seamus, Dean, Ron, Emmett, Seth, what about you?"

"Chaser," replied Dean and Seamus together.

"Beater," said Ron.

"Me too," added Emmett.

"Beater," Seth said, smiling at Adele.

"Ok, great," I answered loudly. "Emmett, Ron, Seth, let's see how you hit. The rest of you, go into the air. Let's see your scoring." In the end, we had decided on Adele, Katie and Ginny as Chasers. But, the trouble was the Beaters.

"I don't know," said Elisa some 20 minutes later, walking back to the castle. "Emmett hit's really hard, but his accuracy isn't great. Ron and Seth aren't too strong, but they have much better aim. What do we want?"

"No clue," I answered. **This is your part - Who do you want? Answer in your review!**

"Well, we don't have to announce the results 'till tomorrow," Elisa reminded me, "we could sleep on it, and then decide tomorrow."

"That works. Uh…" I said slowly, "were you invited to Slughorn's party tomorrow?"

"Yeah!" she replied quickly.

"I was wondering… if you wanted to go with me?" I asked.

"Sure!" she smiled.

"Great. I'll meet you in the after dinner at…"

"7:45?"

"Perfect." I grinned. Now I wouldn't be chased by girls like Romilda Vane, and Elisa would be a good date.

*****

**Ok, a little more then I'm done for the day. Hope you like it so far!**

**Adele POV (she and seth are walking back from tryouts together)**

"You were great!" I said, for what felt like the 10th time. We had spent about a half hour practicing, and Seth proved to be really good.

"Yeah," he replied, grinning, "I used to play baseball."

"Well, that really helped. You almost killed Emmett!" I laughed.

"Thank god he missed me!" Seth was also laughing. "That would have _really_ killed me!"

"Good times." I suddenly realized that we had stopped walking - we were at the Oak-Front Doors. I looked up at him, and saw him looking back. "We should probably go inside," I mumbled, but he ignored me. The next thing I knew, we were kissing. "Wow," I muttered, pulling away.

"Come on," he said, looking guilty. "It's getting dark. And we have to do tons of homework." He smiled at me tentatively. I hastened to return it.

"Where were you?" Ginny demanded 10 minutes later, when Seth and I were back in the common room. "We've been waiting for you!"

"I'll tell you later," I whispered to her and Nessie - Elisa was still talking to Harry about the tryouts.

"Whatever," Ginny muttered. "Let's start our Defense homework."

**Well, there you have it. Chap 5 is complete. REVIEW PLEASE!**

**PS: Remember to vote for the beaters! And if I don't get reviews, I'm not gonna update! Oh, and did you like the end?**

**Till next time,**

**Adele**


	6. Chapter 6 Defense and Drama

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 6! 6 chaps in 6 days! :) Ok – in this chap. there's a little bit of Slughorn's party and like 2 classes – oh and I'm moving up the Quidditch results for another few chaps because only like 3 people voted for Beater! If I don't get like 10 votes on Emmett/Seth, I'm postponing the game. So write your vote in your reviews! :) Gracias. **

**So, I think it's time for… Nessie POV. BTW at the party I think I'm gonna do… Seth POV! And you'll find out a little secret.**

**DISCLAIMER: how about we see what I do own… wait, that depresses me too :)**

**Nessie POV**

"Ugh," Elisa groaned, "we have double Defense next!"

"Kill me!" Adele sighed.

"Me first!" added Ginny. "Well, at least it's not with Slytherin!"

"Yeah! Hufflepuff! And Nessie gets to be with Jakey-poo!" Elisa teased.

 "Shut up," I mumbled, blushing.  "Oh! Hey Seth!" Adele called. "Do you know if your gonna be Beater yet?" **Hint Hint!**

 "Dunno," he answered, looking at Elisa 

"We're still deciding," she said. "You all were really good though!"

"Do you know when the results will be up?" asked Ginny.

"Probably sometime next week. We need to start practicing so we can beat Slytherin!"

"Speak of the Devil," Adele muttered. We had just walked past a group of 7th Year Slytherin girls.

"Nice hair Cullen!" one of them called.

"Bitches," muttered Seth, glaring at them.

"Nice face, Sanders!" Ginny retorted. Adele laughed loudly.

"So you really _are_ part hag!" Elisa added. The Slytherin glared at her. "Come on. Let's get the class."

"Today", Snape said about 10 minutes later, "we will be learning shield charms. Ms Frants, would you care to demonstrate? The spell we will be learning is _Protego_. If you please."

"_Protego_!" she cried at Snape. Her spell was so strong that he was blasted back a few feet.

"Adequate," he sneered. "although the effect would be diminished if your opponent was actually paying attention."

"Fine," she replied coldly, "let me try again."

"I think not," Snape jeered. "Sit down! Before I deduct points from your house!"

Adele muttered something about a Bat-Bogey Hex as she sat down. "Ass hole," she whispered to Ginny.

"Mr Black," Snape called, "would you please come and demonstrate."

"Sure," Jake said, standing up. I saw him shoot a "time for payback" look at Adele. She grinned. "the spell's _Protego_, right?"

"Obviously," Snape sneered.

"_Protego_!" Jake cried. Snape, once again, was blasted off his feet.

"Very good," said Snape, blushing furiously. "Please sit down. Practice among yourselves!" he commanded the rest of the room, and stormed into his office.

*****

**Just a POV switch.**

**Adele POV**

"Seth?" I asked, turning in my seat. "Partners?"

"Sure," he said, getting out of his chair. We went to a unoccupied corner of the room.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Bring it!" He smiled.

"_Expelliarmus _**(spelling?)**!" I cried. Seth's wand zoomed across the room. "_Accio_! Your supposed to stop me!"

"Sorry. Here - you try. _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Again, Seth's wand flew across the room. "Are you even trying?" I asked. He shrugged. "Is something wrong?" I put my wand in my pocket, and sat on a desk a few feet away from him, looking up at his face.

"Not really," he said, sitting down next to me. I could feel the warmth of his body through my clothes.

"Are you feeling ok? You're really warm."

"I'm fine," he answered. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a serious relationship?"

"Uh… not that that has anything to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts, but not by my definition of a serious relationship. Why?"

"No reason."

"Seth," I sighed, "I'm not stupid. But, if you don't want to tell me now, I can wait. But I'll figure it out later. Come on, were gonna get in trouble if Snape catches us not practicing. Do you want to switch partners?"

"If you want."

"I don't mean it like that. Obviously your distracted, and Snape's gonna skin me alive if he catches me doing something wrong. How about we switch with Nessie and Jake?"

"Sure," Seth stood up, and we walked over to Nessie and Jake, who were practicing a few feet away.

"Hey!" I said. "Can we switch partners? Just for diversity's sake."

"Sure. Ness?" Jake asked.

"I'll take Seth," she answered, giving Jake a meaningful look.

"Looks like I'm with you!" Jake grinned.

"Cool. You wanna start?"

"K. _Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Jake's wand flew out of his hand on onto a shelf on the other side of the room.

"_Accio_! Your turn!"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

"_Protego_!" Jake's spell missed and hit a shelf, which collapsed.

"_Reparo_!" Snape sneered, coming into the room. "And I would thank you, Mr Black, to try not to demolish my classroom, or I will give you detention!"

"Sorry sir," replied Jake, while I sniggered.

"Class dismissed!" said Snape as the bell rang.

*****

**PARTY TIME!! W00t w00t! :) and soon, you'll find out a very interesting secret about Seth. So, keep reading! Oh and btw its like 7:45 - the party starts at 8.**

**Seth POV**

"Hey!" I heard Adele's voice coming from up the steps in the Entrance Hall. I turned around and saw her, Ginny, Nessie, Jacqueline, Leah, Hermione and Elisa coming down the stairs.

"Wow," I muttered. She looked gorgeous. "You look great!"

"Thanks," she replied, blushing.

"Hey Jake!" Nessie called.

"Harry! Hi!" Elisa added.

"Hi Dean!" Ginny greeted.

"Hey Draco!" Jacqueline said.

"Ron," Hermione muttered uncomfortably.

"Blaise," Leah nodded, looking at a Slytherin boy standing behind Jake.

"So," said Nessie, "are we going or what?"

"W00t!" Jacqueline laughed.

"One sec," Adele said. "I wanna ask Hermione something."

"K," I answered. I used my free time to talk to Jake. "Are you excited?"

"You tell me!" he replied, raising his eyebrows. "Are you gonna tell her?"

"Dunno. That kind of thing needs the right moment." I looked back over at Adele, who was still talking to Hermione.

"Dude, you'd better do it soon. Sneak off or something. But try to do it tonight."

"I'll try. Oh! She's back." I turned around to see Adele coming towards me.

"K. Let's go!" she turned, and began walking towards the stair. "Where exactly _is_ Slughorn's office?" she asked, stopping after about 5 steps.

"Dungeons," said Malfoy, who had formed a small group with Jacqueline, Leah, Zabini and Elisa, who had been flitting between Harry and them.

"That's specific," replied Ginny.

"Come on," sighed Jacqueline, "I'll show you." She and Malfoy lead the way through the dungeons. As we walked, my hand found Adele's. I looked down at her and was her smiling slightly, while talking to Nessie and Ginny. About 10 minutes later we had arrived in the office, which had probably been magically enlarged - it was about the size of a club.

"Welcome!" called Slughorn, coming toward us holding a bottle of Butterbeer. "Well, don't just stand there! Mingle!" He practically pushed us into the middle of the dance floor.

"What do you think will happen if I request a Muggle song?" Adele asked Ginny.

"Try it!" Ginny answered, and then went back to dancing with Dean.

"Come with me?" Adele looked at me.

"Sure. What are you gonna request?"

"Umm…" She thought for a moment. "A fast song. Either Boom Boom Pow or Fire Burning."

"Boom Boom Pow. I wanna see some wizards dancing to the Black Eyed Peas." I grinned.

"Boom Boom Pow it is." She went up to the wizard at managing a large radio. "Can you play a Muggle song?" She asked. The wizard shrugged.

"Let me see if I can find it," he said in a deep voice, "what did you have in mind?"

"Boom Boom Pow by the Black Eyed Peas. It top of the American charts right now."

"Ah! I see it!" he exclaimed. "I'll play it next. Would you like anything else?"

"Not at the moment. Thanks though." Adele grabbed my hand and pulled me into the crowd of dancers as Boom Boom Pow came on.

Hermione started laughing. "Boom Boom Pow?" she asked.

"Yep," Adele replied, also laughing.

"Good dance music," Nessie commented. "Look at Slughorn!"

I looked and started cracking up. Slughorn was doing a robot gone bad. It was purely hilarious. As the song ended, a slow song came on. "Did you request this one too?" I asked Adele - it was Knock You Down by Keri Hilson.

"Yeah. Do you want to dance?" The dance floor had quickly cleared, waiting for the first couple.

"Sure," I agreed, blushing. Before I knew it, her head was on my shoulder. I concentrated on the song, so I wouldn't go too far. After the song ended, another fast one came on. We quickly pulled apart - I looked down and saw her blushing. "Can I talk to you?" I said quietly. "Privately. It's important."

"K," she replied uncertainly, "let's go find an empty classroom."

"This'll do," I said. We had walked into the Potions room.

"So?"

"Wait! I hear someone coming!" I grabbed her, and we hid behind the desk.

"Draco," I heard a voice that sounded like Snape's say, "please listen to me."

"Leave me alone. I don't need your help. The Dark Lord trusts me."

"Draco, I promised your mother I would protect you! I made an Unbreakable Vow!"

"Well, that's neither my fault or problem. You'll just have to break it, because I don't need your protection. I'm not a child!"

"You are acting like one! Just because your father is in Azkaban-"

"My father has nothing to do with it. The Dark Lord entrusted me, not you. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to the party." I heard Malfoy storm out of the room.

"Ridiculous," Snape muttered, and he too left.

"What the hell-" I started.

"Later. We shouldn't be here." Adele stood up, and we hurried out of the room.

**Did you like it? Oh, and did you guys recognize that last scene? It's when Snape finds Malfoy at Slughorn's party, and then offers him his help. Sorry - I think that thats like the Christmas Party, but I wanted you guys to have more time to figure out what's going on between Seth and Adele. Oh, and I tried to make this chap a little longer than the others - they've been a little short.**

**REVIEW! And vote on the Beater - SETH OR EMMETT??!!! I want at least 10 votes before I announce the results! :) thanks to the people who already voted - right now Seth and Emmett are tied.**

**The next chap will probably be up in 1-2 days (knowing me, I won't say more than 2 - writing is my way to relax.), if I get enough reviews! I'm looking for a total of… 27. Thats I think 6 reviews. But if I get more, than I'll take it! :)**

**Till next time,**

**Adele! :)**

**PS i added a poll on my profile thats the beater choices. so you can also vote there!**


	7. Chapter 7 Quidditch Through the Hours

**A/N: Ugh! I really want to write some Quidditch, but the Seth/Emmett votes are still tied! Thanks to the people who voted! I hope by next chap I'll be able to give the results.**

**I think I'll go ahead with the day after the party! It's the weekend! W00t w00t! :) And I'm planning a Hogsmead weekend soon - which means dates! I mean, you can't really go anywhere in Hogwarts.**

**Anyways! Chapter 7! Hows about we do some Hermione POV - you can get some of that party drama! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: You know the drill.**

**Hermione POV**

"Hermione!" Ron called for the umpteenth time. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Oh, maybe because I invited you to the party as my _date_, and then you Ran off with Leah!" I yelled back.

"Will you shut up?" Harry bellowed. "You've been at it for an HOUR!"

"Not until Ron apologizes!" I insisted.

"Well then you'll be here forever," Ron sneered, "because I don't see what I did wrong."

"Ugh! If you're not going to settle this," cried Harry, "then I'm leaving. See you, Ron, Hermione." Harry left the common room. Just then, Adele and Nessie came downstairs, closely followed by Ginny and Elisa.

"You seen Harry?" Elisa asked, "We need to talk Quidditch."

"He just left," said Ron, getting up. "I'll come too." He glared at me, before following Elisa out of the portrait hole.

"What's up with him?" asked Ginny.

"He ditched me at the party for Leah, and now expects me to forgive him." I snorted.

Adele rolled her eyes. I glared at her. "Come on! What do yo expect? It's _Ron_ for crying out loud!"

"True," I mumbled. "Anyone up for lunch?"

"I'll go," said Nessie.

"Why not?" added Ginny.

"Can't," Adele replied, "I'm meeting Seth. We're gonna see if we can get some brooms to practice Quidditch so well be ready if we get on the team. I should probably get going. See you! I'll be on the pitch or in the Library if you need me." She got up, and climbed out of the portrait hole.

"So, lunch?" Ginny asked, and we followed Adele.

*****

**There's the drama. But I really wanna write Adele POV - sorry - it's the easiest for me. Hope you like it!**

**Adele POV**

"Seth!" I called, seeing him leaving the Great Hall talking to Jake.

"Hey! Ready?" he asked.

"For what?" chimed in Jake.

"We're gonna go fly for like an hour." Seth looked at me. "Wanna come?"

"Dunno - do you mind?" Jake glanced at me.

"It's fine! Were you gonna try out for the Hufflepuff team?"

"I was thinking about it. I'm probably gonna go for Beater or Chaser." He shrugged.

"Well, Seth's going for Beater, and I for Chaser, so you can practice with us!" I offered.

"Really?" he exclaimed, "That'd be great! Let me just go get a broom. I'll meet you out there."

"Come on," I said to Seth as Jake walked away. "I don't want the pitch to be booked."

"So," he asked, "did you have fun last night?"

"Yeah! You?"

"A ton. The best party was Slughorn dancing to Boom Boom Pow."

"No contest." I laughed.

"Oh, look. It's Malfoy." Seth glared at him.

"Alright Frants?" Malfoy called. "Your friend had quite a time with me last night!"

"I don't judge people by their taste in dates!" I shot back. "Unlike your conceited type."

"Me? Conceited?" he said, mock-offended. "Wait, that's pretty much heads on."

"Whatever. If you do anything to hurt Jacqueline…"

"You'll beat me up, Mud-blood?" he sneered.

"Proud to be a Mud-blood, proud to be a Jew!" I called. Malfoy blinked.

"Good! Cause there's nothing you can do about it!" He laughed loudly, and walked away. **(Sorry J, but I needed some rivalry! :])**

"Idiot," Seth muttered, who had gone oddly tense at the word Mud-blood.

"Don't let him bother you. If it doesn't bug me, it shouldn't bug you." I took his hand as we strolled down to the Quidditch pitch, shouldering our brooms.

"Hey! Jake!" Seth called, "OVER HERE!" I saw Jake make a bee-line for us.

"So," I said, mounting my broom, "do you know how to fly?"

"Yeah." Jake took off, followed by Seth and me.

"So, Chaser or Beater first?" I asked.

"Beater." He picked up a bat that he had been holding.

"K. The balls are about the size of softballs. Try to make them through the goal-hoops." I tossed one of the softballs to him. He hit the ball, which zoomed in between the left and center hoop, and almost hit a 1st year Ravenclaw, who ducked just in time. "SORRY!" I called. "_Accio_!" The ball zoomed back to me. We practiced like this for about a half hour, in which Jake steadily improved.

"How about we try Chaser now?" Jake called.

"Sure. Seth, can you play Chaser with Jake?" I asked, "And I'll be Keeper."

"No prob," Seth replied, and he and Jake began trying to score points on me. I wasn't as good as Elisa, but I was good enough. Jake and Seth managed to make 17 out of the 25 goals they tried to score.

"So," I said some 20 minutes later as we walked back to the castle, "I think you should go out for Beater. You have good aim, and you're pretty strong, which is what a Beater needs."

"K. I didn't wanna be Chaser much anyways," he shrugged, "none of them left from last year, and the team needs new Beaters."

"Cool. Come on," I replied, stretching, "let's go see if there's any food left. I'm starved." When we got back, there was still a little food, and a few stray teachers and students.

"Adele," Seth said a few minutes after we had finished eating, "I think Dumbledore wants you."

"K. Brb." I got up and quickly strode up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables. "Sir? Did you need me?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I would like you to deliver two messages for me, please."

"Of course. To whom?"

"Please give this letter to Mr Potter. And please tell Ms Renesmee Cullen, Mr Emmett Cullen, Mr Jacob Black and Mr Clearwater that their father would like to meet with them at eight o'clock this evening." Dumbledore handed me a letter.

"No problem. Is there anything else I could do for you?" I asked.

"No, thank you. That is all. I hope you have had a good first week." He winked. I managed a nervous grin, and hurried back down the aisle.

"Jake! Seth!" I called.

"Yeah?" they answered together.

"Your dad wants to see you tonight at 8. And, I think that you should tell the rest of your family - it seemed a bit important," I concluded.

"Thanks. Come on, we have homework," Seth groaned, and stood up.

"I should go too," added Jake. "See ya round."

"Remember to tell Bella!" I said.

"Yes mom," he grinned. I stuck my tongue out at him, and then realized that Dumbledore was looking at me, chuckling. I felt my face grow hot.

"Come on," I mumbled. "See ya, Jake." I walked out of the Great Hall with Seth, still blushing.

"We should go find Nessie and Emmett," Jake said.

"Yeah. And I have to give a letter to Harry." I felt him reaching for my hand as we climbed the steps to the common room.

*****

**K, I'm gonna write like another page, and then finish up for the night - I have science homework that I should be doing. :)**

**Let's do… Ginny POV - it'll just be like random topics that come up im conversation while she, Nessie, Adele and Elisa do their homework.**

**Ginny POV**

"I forgot to ask," said Elisa, sprawled out on the rug in front of the fire, "where did you and Seth disappear to after tryouts?"

Adele blushed crimson. "Well," she muttered, "if you really want to know, he kissed me then. Can we get back to Potions?"

Nessie and I squealed. "Details!" I exclaimed.

"Potions - taught by Professor Slughorn-" she started.

"Oh, you know what I mean!" I cried.

"It wasn't like a make-out kiss. Just like a little kiss on the lips." She blushed deeper than ever.

"How long was it?" Elisa asked.

"About 5, maybe 7 seconds," Adele mumbled, looking up the Draught of Peace in her Potions book.

"Awesome!" cried Nessie, smiling. "Congrats."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can we get back to Potions?" Adele asked.

"Fine," I muttered. I heard Elisa muttered something that sounded like "kill joy" under her breath.

**Ok! Thats all for Chapter 7! It was basically a filler - probably next chap will be the first real Quidditch practice. For now, REVIEW and vote if you haven't already. I'm hoping for 5 reviews at least.**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	8. Chapter 8 Sunday Antics

**A/N: sorry about the last chapter being so short - I was pressed for time and I still hadn't done my homework. I think I'll do a Slytherin Quidditch Practice for a change. Heres the Team - (CHASER = C, BEATER = B, SEEKER = S, and KEEPER = K,) Jacqueline - K, Montauge - C (idk if hes still at Hogwarts, but let's just say he is).**

**Hope you like it!**

**Oh! Lets do…**

**Malfoy POV [this should be fun]**

"Hey! Draco!" Jacqueline called, walking up the house table. "Quidditch Practice in an hour."

"Awesome!" I kissed her cheek quickly. **[Come on, he's not pure evil. Just to Harry.]**

"OY! JASPER! LEAH!" she yelled. "Quidditch in an hour."

"K," said Jasper. Leah shrugged.

"I'll tell Crabbe and Goyle. Oh, I see Montauge. I'll tell him too." I smiled at Jacqueline, and strolled down the table to where Marcus was sitting. "Practice in an hour," I told him. He grunted, immersed in eating his lunch. I rolled my eyes. "OY!" I called to Crabbe and Goyle. "Come here."

"What?" Goyle grunted.

"Quidditch in an hour. Ugh," I groaned, "here come Potter and Weasley. What do they want?"

"Malfoy," Potter said curtly.

"Potter," I sneered. "do you mind? I have business that does not involve you."

"Does that involve practicing on the Quidditch field that _we_ reserved?" he asked.

"Well," I replied, "that's too bad. We have permission from Professor Snape. Ask Jacqueline if you don't believe me. Now, excuse me. Potter, Weasley." I pushed by them, treading on Weasley's feet. Crabbe and Goyle guffawed.

An hour later, we were walking down the lawn to the Quidditch Pitch. "Hey!" Jacqueline called, carrying the ball case with Jasper "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Come on," I said, taking the ball case from Jasper. Five minutes later, we were flying around.

"CRABBE!" Jacqueline yelled, "WAKE UP!" He grunted, causing me to laugh.

"Oh!" I said. I had just spotted the Snitch hovering next to the left goal hoop. If I could only get it in time… WHAM!! I felt something rock hard hit the back of my head. The next thing I knew, I was falling off my broom.

"Wingardium Leviousa!" I heard someone shout, and then there was blackness.

*****

**Don't worry - Malfoy'll be fine in a few days. Crabbe hit him with a bludger, on accident, of course *cough snicker cough*.**

**So, let's complete the weekend with a little Cullen hunting. They had gone the night before, but they felt like going again. So, they're hunting in the Forbidden Forest. Oh! Let's have a little Hagrid POV - just for a change. Don't worry - the secret's safe with me. :)**

**Hagrid POV**

"OY! FANG!" I yelled, running after him. "Stupid dog," I muttered. He had run off into the forest. "FANG!" I bellowed, hearing a rustling sound. "Oh, sorry Professor." I had almost walked into Professor Carlisle Cullen.

"That quite alright," he said, falling into step beside me. "How have you been, Hagrid?"

"Very good, thanks for askin'. Those kids of yours are great. Very eager to learn. I hope you don't min' me askin', but what are you doing in the Forbidden Forest?"

"No, I don't mind." He smiled. "I fancied a stroll, and I was very curious about the creatures in this Forest."

"Oh, yeah, they're great. Unicorns, Centaurs and such."

"Ah, yes. I had a well, awkward encounter with some of the Centaurs just now."

"Well, they ain't too happy 'bout ol' Firenze teachin' up at the Castle - they're not very friendly to Wizards."

"I could tell," Carlisle chuckled. "Well, Hagrid, I'd better be off. I have to prepare lessons for tomorrow. Goodnight." He started walking back to the Castle.

"Fang! There ya are!" I saw the huge black dog running at me. "Good boy!" I scratched him behind the ears. "Come on, let's get home."

*****

**Sorry, that was short too. I just wanted to try some Hagrid POV. So, time for the Sunday night homework scrabble. Let's do some Hermione POV. Hope you like it!**

**Hermione POV**

"I can't believe you saved your homework for last minute again!" I cried, glaring at Harry and Ron.

"Well, we can't all be perfect, can we?" Ron sneered.

"Who said anything about being perfect?" I shot back.

"Do you two mind?" Harry snapped. "I'm _trying_ to do my Potions homework. I can't believe Slughorn gave us a foot on the Draught of Peace!"

"Here," I sighed, taking pity on him and Ron, who had been working at the essay for an hour. "Let me check it over."

"Really?" asked Ron. "Hermione, you're a life saver!" I bent low, and began correcting. _Hmm…_ I thought, _should I ask Ron to the next Hogsmead weekend? Or will he still be mad about the party. After all, that was pretty rude of him. Maybe I should ask. I mean, it's in a week and a half. It's worth a shot. But probably later - when Harry's not around - he'll feel uncomfortable. _ I put down Ron's essay and began looking at Harry's. _Hmm… only a few mistakes. Ugh! Harry! Draught is spelled with one t!_ I sighed. He must've been writing too quickly. "Done!" I proclaimed.

"That was quick," said Ron, who's face immediately fell at the sight of his heavily marked paper. "Damn. I hate Potions."

"Harry?" I asked sharply, "What are you doing with your book?" He had suddenly become immersed in a little note in the side margin of one of the pages. I grabbed the book before he could stop me. "What's this? _Muffliato_?"

"It's nothing. Give me the book." He attempted to snatch the book back only managing to scrape my hand with his nails. "Hermione!"

"Hermione, give him the book," sighed Ron. "It's his problem, not yours."

"Fine. But Harry, be careful. You don't know who wrote those spells." I handed him back the book.

"Thanks," he replied icily. "Ah!" he said, finishing his final correction, and leaning back in his chair. "Finally that's done. Now, Charms?"

"Whatever," Ron groaned. "Reckon we'll be in bed before midnight?"

"Doubt it," replied Harry. "Come on, let's start."

I could tell that I should stay up, so I pulled out a piece of parchment, and began writing a letter to my parents.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_The first week back has been rather hectic. There are a few new students, and we've had to welcome them. Their parents have also become new teachers - for History of Magic and Muggle Studies. And I must say, the new Professor of History of Magic is much better than the old one, who, I don't know if you remember, is a ghost. The new Potions teacher had a 'start-of-term' party, and I went with Ron. That didn't work out too well, because he left in the middle to dance with another girl. Oh well, not everything works out. Other than that, not much else has happened in the past week. I expect I'll come for the Christmas Holidays unless I'm invited to the Burrow, which is very likely, in which case I may come only for a few days. We should go to France again - I've been dying to go again. Or maybe Italy. Well, we can discuss that when the time comes._

_I've really been missing you. How are things at home? Write back as soon as you can._

_Hermione._

By the time I had finished my letter, Ron and Harry were still working on their Charms homework - the Locomotion Charm **(I guess it would be called that - **_**Locomotor …**_**?)**. "Do you need help?" I asked, bored.

"Yes!" cried Ron. "What am I doing wrong?" His pencil case was remaining stubbornly legless and motionless.

"Here. Try again." I moved closer to him.

"_Locomotor Pencil Case_!" He rapped his case firmly. It grew four tiny legs that did not reach the table.

"You're moving your wand wrong. It's more of a jab. Like this." I pointed at my ink bottle. "_Locomotor Ink Bottle_!" The bottle grew two legs, and stood up. "_Immobilus_!" The bottle sat back down, and the legs were sucked back in.

"Ok. _Locomotor Quill_!" Ron's quill stood up on two long, thick legs, and began walking towards the end of the table. I caught it before it hit the ground, muttering "_Immobilus_!".

"Thanks, Hermione. Well, I'm off the bed. Night. Harry, you coming?" Ron got up, and headed towards the boy's dormitory, Harry trailing behind him. I stood up, and went up to bed.

**Ok, thats all. Once again, I have uncompleted homework that needs doing. I'll write more tomorrow! REVIEW!**

**YAY! I have 8 chapters up in 8 days! W00t w00t! I think I'll do something special for chapter 10. Maybe the first Gryffindor Quidditch Practice. Remember to vote Seth/Emmett! Right now the votes are tied - both have 4. If you haven't, put your vote in your review. That's all for tonight.**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	9. Chapter 9 The Second Meeting

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 9! So, with the votes, Seth's in the lead. And I'm deciding before time that you have to vote before the next chap is up. But, if you vote while I'm writing, I'll accept it. And only one vote per person! Thanks to all my awesome reviewers and to Elisa and Jacqueline for being my bffls. 3 you guys! :) So, I think that the next chap will be the first Gryffindor Quidditch Practice, cause the results of the winner will be up! Yay! W00t w00t! Ok, so here goes Chapter 9. I think I'll just do a normal day – like classes and meals, and I think I'll do another Dumbledore – Harry meeting. Hope you like it!**

**Umm… let's do Harry POV for a potions class. :) Kk, Read it. Like it. Review it. **

**Oh and heres to HMMadewell cause your gonna mention me in your fanfic. Read hers when its up! :)**

**Harry POV**

"Oh!" Hermione said, looking at her calendar, "We have an early class! We have five minutes to get to Potions!"

"Damn it!" Ron cried, jumping up. "Slughorn'll kill us!"

"Well, why are we sitting here?" I yelled. "Run!" I grabbed a few pieces of toast and my bag, and sprinted down to the dungeons, Hermione and Ron on my heels.

"Ah! Hello!" Slughorn said as we ran into the dungeon, out of breath. "I see you managed to make it on time. I'm sorry you weren't informed sooner. Please take your seats." He smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Hermione gasped, falling into her seat.

"Jolly good, jolly good. As I was saying, today, I will give you a slight challenge. I want you to make an antidote for me, any kind from your book. Good luck!" He waddled back to his seat. I opened my book, and flipped to the antidotes, and saw a small note scrawled in the corner – "_A bezoar can be used as an antidote to all potions._" I got up, and went to the potions storage cabinet. If I could just find one – I was in luck. I saw a small, crumpled stone in the back of the old cabinet. I remembered Snape holding it up in my first Potions lesson. "_The bezoar is stone found in the stomach of a goat, and can be used as an antidote to most poisons…_" I picked up the stone and put it in my pocket. I walked back to my seat, and began reading more of the Half-Blood Princes book. A half hour later, Slughorn called "times up!" I shoved my hand into my pocket, and took out the bezoar. I held it in my hand until Slughorn reached our table. "Well, Harry m'boy?" asked Slughorn, looking down at me. I opened my hand slowly. For a moment, I though he was going to yell at me. Then, he started laughing. "Yes, Harry! A bezoar would be an antidote to most posions. However, bezoars are very rare, so it is good to know how to make proper antidotes. 10 points to Gryffindor, for pure cheek!" He waddled away, still laughing. Hermione looked livid. Her Potion had taken her 3 tries to get right, and it was billowing black smoke into her face.

"How the ruddy hell did you think of that?" asked Ron incredulously.

"The book!" I whispered. Hermione glared at me.

"You shouldn't trust the book!" she muttered.

"Hermione!" I exclaimed, "that book just got me full credit, and it helped me with our first lesson. There's nothing wrong with it!"  "How can you be sure?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Hermione, Ron groaned, "give it up."

 "No! There's something fishy about that book." she glared at it. 

"There's nothing wrong with it!" I cried. "Come on, let's get to class." I walked off, feeling Hermione's eyes boring into my back.

"Hello Harry!" I had almost walked into Luna Lovegood. "Having a good term?"

"Hi Luna. Yeah, I guess," I muttered. "How've you been?

"Good. I've really missed DA meetings though. Are we still going to do them?"

"No, there's not really a point now." I saw her face fall. "I mean, we have a teacher that actually agrees to let us _use_ magic."

"Oh," she said glumly. "Well, I should be going. It was nice talking." She skipped away, humming quietly.

"Are you still mad?" Hermione asked tentatively, coming up to me.

"Not really - more annoyed than mad. But can you stop telling me about the book? I can take care of myself." I looked at her.

"Fine." I could tell that the subject was far from dropped, but for the time being, I would take what I could get. "Come on. We have to get to History of Magic."

"Ugh. With Slytherin," Ron groaned.

*****

**Let's try… Jasper POV. Yeah, that's good.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Jasper POV**

"Hey! Jazz!" Emmett yelled as I walked into History of Magic. "Come over here!" He pointed to an empty table in the back of the room. "You too, babe." He said to Rose. They started kissing, until I coughed loudly. "Maybe you shouldn't sit with us." Emmett muttered, glaring at me. I rolled his eyes and sat down next to Rose.

"Hunting tonight?" I asked.

"Sure," answered Rose, "whatever."

"Or a co-ed sleepover." I muttered.

"I like that plan better." Emmett went back to making out with Rose.

"I'm moving," I muttered, and went to sit with Leah, Jacqueline and Draco. **Jacqueline told me to mention that she is now a player. Her words, not mine :)**

"Hey!" said Jacqueline, moving to make room for me.

"Thanks." I sat down next to her. "How was Slughorn's party?"

"Good," she answered, "you should've gone!"

"Nah, I'm not the party type." I shrugged.

"Your coming to the next one! I'll drag you there if I have to." She smiled.

"Fine. Maybe I'll go." I dropped my voice to a whisper as Carlisle came into the room.

"Good morning!" Carlisle called. I turned around and saw Emmett and Rose pull apart hastily. I chuckled. "Today, we will be learning about the Chinese Wizard Rebellion of 1584." He started writing on the board. I figured I should take notes, and began to write.

*****

**As usual, someone is asked to deliver Harry notice of that night's meeting. So, like I've done before, lets have it be Adele. This'll just be short, and then well come to the meeting. Keep reading! :)**

**Adele POV**

"Ms Frants!" I spun around, and saw Dumbledore looking at me.

"Yes, Professor?" I asked, coming up to him.

"Can I ask a favor of you again?"

"Sure. Does it, by any chance, involve a letter addressed to Harry?" I smiled.

"It very well does," Dumbledore laughed. "Thank you very much. Have a good evening."

"Thank you, sir. You too." I took the letter, and sprinted the length of the Gryffindor table. "HARRY!"

"You yelled?" He turned around, smiling.

"Letter from Dumbledore." I handed him the letter. "Night."

"Night," he said distractedly, reading the letter with Ron and Hermione looking over his shoulder.

*****

**Ok! Meeting time! I don't think I'll do a memory this time - just like some background info and some other stuff. Sorry if you wanted a memory. Hope you like it!**

**Harry POV**

"Come in!" Dumbledore's voice sounded from inside his office after I knocked. "Good evening, I assume you received my letter."

"Yes, sir. So…" I trailed off.

"Were you perhaps wondering what we shall be doing tonight?" He raised his eyebrows, smiling.

"Yes, sir." I nodded.

"Well, I presume you have a lot of homework, so I won't keep you long. I will just fill you in on some background information of Tom Riddle. When Riddle arrived at this school, he quickly created about himself a group of, well, followers. I wouldn't call them friends - I do not believe that he cared about any of them. He also had a knack of charming his teachers. Many soon made him their favorites."

"But you never did!" I exclaimed, suddenly remembering something. "He told me so when he came out of the diary. "_Dumbledore never seemed to like me as much as the other teachers did_."

"Yes," Dumbledore chuckled, "that is true. I never _did_ find him special - more someone to be watched. I have to admit, he was a clever boy, but he always had a sort of craving for the Dark Arts. He would spend hours in the Library, researching spells to use on his enemies. Strangely enough, he was never discovered performing any of these spells. In fact, in his fifth year, he was named Prefect, and later Head Boy. The headmaster at the time, Armando Dippet **(one t?)**, was very fond of Tom. As a matter of fact, so was Professor Slughorn." I felt my jaw drop. "Yes, Harry. Professor Slughorn was quickly charmed by Tom. He found Tom's knack for Potions very promising. And, Horace was not one known to resist a box of crystalized pineapple." Dumbledore kept talking for about a half hour, filling me in on Voldemort from the day he and Dumbledore had met, to their encounter at the Ministry. At about 9, he dismissed me. "Harry," he said as I made to get up, "be careful about whom you tell about these lessons."

"Of course, sir," I replied. I practically ran back to the common room - I had a fresh stack of homework waiting for me. I was happy to find Ron and Hermione waiting for me. "Ugh," I groaned, remembering the foot-long History of Magic essay we had due that Wednesday **(it's Monday now)**. Knowing I would regret it the next night, I decided to leave that and start my Astronomy essay on Venus.

"Harry," asked Hermione almost an hour later, when I finally put my quill down and surveyed my work, "do you want me to check it?"

"Could you?" I looked at her.

"Give it here." She took my essay and began reading it. "Ron, hand me yours," she said, not looking up.

"Thanks," Ron sighed. "You're the best."

"Damn," I groaned, "we're probably gonna have Quidditch Practice tomorrow. Which means about an hour less time to decrease my homework pile."

"You picked a beater then?" asked Ron.

"Almost. The results'll be up tomorrow. Practice'll probably be at around 7 tomorrow." I yawned hugely.

"If I were you, I would do some of your homework!" Hermione said, looking at Ron's essay.

"Thankfully, your not me," replied Ron. "Which means I correct my Astronomy and then go to bed."

"I can't believe we've been here about a week, and we're already behind," I added. "We need more time."

"Or brains that require less sleep to function properly," Ron yawned. "You done, Hermione?"

"Almost," she muttered.

"You are a life saver," I said, taking my essay from her, and making a few corrections.

"Yeah, you are," Ron agreed, doing the same. "Ah!" he exclaimed, dropping his quill. "Done!" He got up and stretched. "Well, night!" He turned around and headed towards the dormitory.

"Finally!" I groaned. "Night, Hermione." I got up, and followed Ron, leaving Hermione staring into the fire.

**YAY! CHAPTER 9 IS COMPLETE! If you liked it REVIEW! Please! And vote Seth/Emmett. The winner will be announced next Chapter as a 10 chap celebration. If you don't vote, you don't care. And if you don't care, don't vote. What awesome advice :). So, if you want Chapter 10, then review, and you'll get the special Chapter!**

**Till then,**

**Adele!:)**


	10. Chapter 10 Gryffindor Quidditch Practice

**A/N: YAY! THE RESULTS ARE IN! AND THE WINNER OF THE BEATER CONTEST IS… ****SETH****! Yay! But I think I might have Emmett do commentary, so he won't be left out, and that would be awesome anyways! And, I decided I'm gonna stop accepting votes after I start writing, cause I got a few and now they're tied again. So I'm going with the way the results were before I started. So, sorry Emmett lovers! He's gonna commentate though.**

**Ok, so this chap will be the first Practice! But, how about we start the day a little earlier, with a few classes. Hope you like it!**

**Oh and thanks to everyone who voted! You guys rock! And to my reviewers, and bffs Elisa and Jacqueline for reasons explained in previous chapters. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll let you figure that one out yourselves ;]**

**Adele POV**

"Hey! Seth!" I yelled, the next morning in the common room. The Quidditch team results had been posted that night. "Guess what?"

"Uhh… we're going to Hogsmead?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but look at this!" I pointed to the results.

"Yes!" he cried, punching the air. "I feel bad for Emmett though."

"He can do commentary," I answered, grinning.

"Hey! Ron! Harry!" Seth yelled as they came down from the dormitory, "Check this out!"

"Alright!" exclaimed Ron, high-fiving Seth. "I thought for sure Emmett would beat me out."

"Yeah, same," Seth agreed.

"Talk to you later," I said, looking at my watch. I only had 20 minutes left to eat before I had to get to class. "Ginny! Katie!" I cried as I walked into the Great Hall.

"Is the sky falling?" Katie teased.

"No," I replied, "you guys are Chasers!" I looked at Nessie. "Sorry, Ness."

"That's ok. I only tried out so I would have something to do that night. I'm not much of a flying person." She smiled.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, really. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't make it – I have way too much homework." She grinned, and went back to her eggs.

"Damn," I muttered, looking at our schedule, "we have double Defense first thing. Figures."

"Ah well," sighed Ginny, "at least we finally have Quidditch practice."

"Yeah, good point," Katie agreed. "I gotta go – I have Potions. See you all tonight." She got up, stretched, and left the Hall.

"We should probably get going too," Nessie said. "Where's Elisa?"

"Uhh… she's with Harry." Ginny pointed down the table..

"KARWEIS!" I yelled. "Were going to class. Come on."

"One sec," she answered. "See you, Harry." 

"Quidditch tonight at 8. Don't forget," he reminded.

"I know," she smiled, "I planned it."

Harry laughed, and we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Ugh," Nessie groaned, "I bet Snape's gonna give us tons of homework."

"I wouldn't be surprised," Ginny replied. "I wonder what his torture method will be today."

"We won't have to wait much longer," I muttered as we sat down.

"Good morning," Snape drawled, "today, we shall be learning the Impediment Jinx. Ms Frants, would you care to demonstrate?" He glared at me.

"Sure," I said through clenched teeth.

"You may begin," he sneered.

"_Impedimenta_!" I yelled. He flew backwards and into his desk. The rest of the room, who were once again also Hufflepuffs, snickered.

"Thank you," he hissed, standing up and straightening his robes, "you may return to your seat."

"Thanks for the permission," I muttered, sitting down. Ginny muffled a laugh.

"As you saw, the spell can have very strong effects. Pair up." He strode back into his office.

"Ginny?" I asked, seeing Seth beginning to hex Jacob.

"Sure." She got up, and took out her wand.

"Wait." I leaned against the edge of the desk, twirling my wand in my fingers. "Can I ask you something?"

"Like what?" She sat on the desk across from me.

"About relationships. I mean you have _much_ more experience than I do."

"I don't know about that," she answered, blushing.

"Oh, come on. You've had at least 5 boyfriends, while Seth is only my second, and my first was Leo. And we went on one date, to see if we could hit it off, and nothing happened."

"Skipping the topic of my love life," Ginny said, "what would you like to know?"

"I think somethings up with Seth. Like, I think that he wants to be more serious than he's showing. I mean, sometimes I look at him, and the way he looks at me…" I trailed off.

"Have you asked him about that?"

"Gin! You don't ask a guy that!" I looked at her incredulously.

"Well, maybe you don't, but - wait, I don't either." She grinned.

"Gin, I'm serious. What should I do?"

"Tell him how you feel. Hold him back in the changing room after practice tonight."

"Maybe. Crap, Snape's coming back." I leapt up. "May I?" Ginny nodded. "_Impedimenta_!" Ginny dodged my curse, which hit the wall, leaving a large welt. "Nice. Your turn."

"If you insist. _Impedimenta_!" I leapt aside, and the spell hit a table, snapping it in half.

"Slick," I snickered. Just then, the bell rang. "Oh! Thats the bell. Come on - we have Herbology." I grabbed my bag off of my chair, and we hurried out of the room.

*****

**Finally. The moment you've all been waiting for! THE GRYFFINDOR TEAM'S FIRST QUIDDITCH PRACTICE!!!!!!! YAY! ALL REJOICE! :)**

**Lets do…**

**Harry POV**

"Ok!" I yelled at 8 that evening. We were all seated in the changing room. I took a deep breath, preparing for a long talk. Elisa smiled at me, as if saying "I can take over". I smiled back, and started my speech. "As you all know, our match against Slytherin is coming up, and we need to be prepared. So, I want at least weekly practices. And, we have no, I repeat, NO backup! So, if you get injured or sick, we're screwed. So, be careful! Now, I want to go over some game plans…" My pep-talk continued for about another 15 minutes, at the end of which the team was already bored. "Sorry about the long talk," I concluded lamely.

"Come on!" Adele said, jumping up, "let's go practice to kick some major Slytherin ASS!"

"W00T!" replied Elisa, high-fiving her. I grabbed the ball case **(stop laughing Jacqueline!)**, and carried it to the field with Seth.

"Ok," called Elisa, when everyone was settled, "were gonna practice on my hoop. And were only using one Bludger. Ready?" There was an answering mutter from the rest of the team. "I'll take that as a yes." She took off, circling the hoops. I let out the Bludger and Snitch, and gave the Quaffle to Adele. "K! Start playing!" An hour late, it was dark, which meant that we had to stop playing.

*****

**I'm gonna switch POVs to Adele, so you can read some of the fluff while they walk back to the school.**

**Adele POV**

"Seth?" I asked quietly as we walked to the changing room, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he answered. "One sec." About 5 minutes later, we were walking back to the Castle, holding hands,

"Seth?" I said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Uhh…"

"Come on. You can trust me."

"Fine. You asked for it. Just promise not to freak on me?"

"Scout's honor."

"Ok. Let's sit down." We walked over to a small crevice in the wall of the school. "I am a, I guess an Animagus, but I change into a wolf. And I don't only do it when I want to, I also change when I'm angry or have a strong surge of emotion. And, I have something else to tell you. All of the Cullens and Hales - Jake and Leah are also Animagi - but we all call ourselves werewolves - the Cullens and Hales are vampires." I sucked in my breath sharply. "But, they're not like the kind that you would think of - there are two types of vampires - the ones you are used to, and the ones that the Cullens are. And the Cullens only drink the blood of animals, not humans - they're harmless. And, there's another thing. There's this thing that happens to werewolves - it's called imprinting. Like, when a baby animals sees it's parents for the first time-"

"Yeah, I know what it is," I replied.

"-so, imprinting is, well love at first sight, but more powerful. When we see that girl, it's like she's the only reason that we exist."

"Let me guess. You imprinted on me."

"Well, yeah. But, you can't tell anyone, or else we'll have to leave Hogwarts forever." He looked at me, and I saw a powerful loving look in his eyes. And then, we were kissing like we had never kissed before. I felt my hand twist his hair, and I pulled myself closer to him. Suddenly, I heard a noise, and quickly let go of him.

"It was just a mouse," I muttered, wanting to kiss him again, but I realized that we should be in the common room, not kissing in the dark. "We should get inside."

"Yeah, we should," he agreed, looking at me carefully.

"Don't worry. You didn't freak me out. Since I found out I was a witch, I'm pretty used to the abnormal." I smiled, and we walked back to the common room, holding hands.

**Chapter 10 is complete! YAY! I'm hoping for 40 reviews all together before the next chap. So, REVIEW! And tell me what you think should happen next. Hope you liked the chap! :)**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	11. Chapter 11 Unmanaged Mischief

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 11! I've been getting reviews that I need more Edward - Bella action. So, this chap will be some RavenclawXHufflepuff classes. I think I'll do some Herbology and Potions, and then I'll do a Divination class from Alice's POV. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Twilight :(**

**Edward POV**

"Edward! Look!" Alice cried, "It's Bella!"

"Shut up, Alice," I muttered, "people are staring. You are _so_ embarrassing!"

"Oh, burn." She rolled her eyes as Bella walked up.

"Hi honey," Bella said. I quickly kissed her, and we set off for our first class - Herbology. "I've really been missing you."

"Yes, so have I. Have any boys tried to ask you out yet?" I asked.

"Edward," she sighed, "don't worry. No one has." She smiled.

"Well, if they do-"

"Edward, leave her alone," Alice cut in, rolling her eyes. "Bella can take care of herself."

"Alice, butt out!" I glared at her.

"Edward," she muttered.

"Come on, stop fighting," Bella cut in. "We have to get to Herbology."

15 minutes later we we're sitting down in Greenhouse 6. "Good morning students!" Professor Sprout called. "Today, we will be looking at the Venomous Tectacula **(thats what is called, right?)**. Everyone, put on your protective gloves and goggles."

"Bella," I muttered, putting on my goggles, "meet me at midnight on the Astronomy tower."

"Sure," she whispered, slipping on her gloves. A half hour later, we were walking to potions, holding hands. "Edward?"

"Yes?" I replied.

"Have you noticed anything different about Seth?"

"I have," I said slowly, "and I think I know what happened."

"What?"

"I think he imprinted on one of Nessie's friends."

"I think so too."

"Come on!" Alice yelled from the doors of the Entrance Hall, "We're gonna be late!"

"Please, take your seats!" said Slughorn, 10 minutes later. "Today, we will be making a Hiccuping Solution. Very simple, but I thought I could give you a break, seeing as we've been making some very difficult potions lately. Well, let's see how you do!" He waddled back to his desk, and looked at us expectantly.

"Page 79," I muttered to Bella and Alice. Alice smiled at me, and thought _I knew that_. I glared at her.

"So," Alice whispered, "what class do you have next?"

"Your taking Divination next, right?" asked Bella. Alice nodded. "I have Care of Magical Creatures with Gryffindor."

"I have Arithmancy with Slytherin," I added.

"Alice, did Carlisle tell you when were going to go hunting next?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice replied, stirring her potion, "I haven't had a chance to talk to him. Maybe we could go tonight."

"I can't," I replied, "I have a previous commitment. Actually, two commitments."

"Like what?" Bella muttered, when Alice had returned to her potion.

"First, I have to meet with Dumbledore, so he can tell me, Jasper and Emmett what we will have to do over the next few days to protect Harry. Then, I have to be at the Astronomy Tower at midnight." I winked at her. "I'm meeting someone there."

"A sexy someone?" she asked.

"Very sexy," I replied, kissing her cheek. I knew if she were still human she would have blushed. "It's a shame we were sorted into different houses."

"But then, what fun would there be in sneaking out?" She smiled.

"None whatsoever," I muttered. "We should be working, not talking," I reprimanded hypocritically, "We would be in trouble if we got caught."

"Who said being in trouble was bad?" Bella asked.

"I did. And so did Dumbledore." I quickly looked at my cauldron, which was very close to the ideal half-way point.

I heard Bella mutter "goody-goody" under her breath, and chuckled.

*****

**Ok. I think I'll do some Divination. I give credit to AnnabethChase5450 for the idea that will occur somewhere in the middle of this lesson. Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

"Padma!" I called, running up to her. "Oops. Sorry Pavarti." I grinned sheepishly.

"That's ok," she replied, laughing. "I get that a lot."

I laughed too. "Why am I not surprised? Where _is_ Padma, anyways? She was supposed to meet me here. Not that I regret finding you here, but…"

"No offense taken. I dunno. Maybe she's already at Divination. I'll go with, but let's wait for a minute. Lavender's in the bathroom."

"What about Lavender?" she asked, popping up behind us.

"Alice was looking for Padma. Come on, let's get to Divination." Pavarti led the way, talking quickly. "I really miss having Firenze as a teacher," she said, "he was so much better than Trelawney!"

"You mean better looking!" I cut in. Lavender giggled.

"Well, of course!" exclaimed Pavarti. "Oh look - there's Padma. OY! PADMA!"

Padma turned around. "Oh. Hi."

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh, I thought you had already left with Edward and his girlfriend," she said in a hurt voice.

"Of course I wouldn't! I had plans to meet you."

"Ok. I'm sorry." She smiled, "I should have known better."

"That's ok. Come on. Let's get to class." I climbed up the ladder, and sat on a poof in the front of the class, next to Padma and Lavender.

"Good morning," said Professor Trelawney, drifting in. "Today we will be looking at crystal balls. Please, look at the ball on the table nearest to you." I moved my poof closer to the table.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, my dear?" She strode towards me.

"I don't see anything in my orb."

"That's because you are not concentrating." Trelawney rolled her eyes. "Ah, dear. It is clear that your mind is too clouded for the noble art of Divination."

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow. "Then how would I know that Eloise Midgen is going to fall off her seat in about 5 seconds?" Professor Trelawney started at me. Sure enough, I heard a small cry as Eloise fell off her seat. "And, that it's going to start raining tonight at 6:47 tonight?"

"My dear!" Trelawney exclaimed.

"And, that the crystal ball has no importance in telling the future." I glared at her.

"Well, if you think too highly of yourself to participate in this class!" Trelawney started.

"Please," I cut her off, "I think nothing of the sort. Merely that the only thing that is seeable in the crystal ball is the tomorrow will be foggy." I folded my arms, and leaned back in my poof, the whole class staring at me.

Trelawney saw that she was defeated. She strode back to the front of the class. "Please continue to look into your orbs! Unless Ms Cullen has anything to say about that." She glared at me. I smiled back. "Very well." She stormed into her office. Padma stared at me.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"There's no way in hell that I'm gonna let her tell me I am a fraud. And, she already hated me. I didn't have much to loose." I gave Padma a meaningful look, and she dropped the subject. I spent the rest of class twiddling my thumbs, and planning a meeting with Jasper the next night.

*****

**Yeah! Go Alice! I really get annoyed by Trelawney. Like a lot. So, I think I'll do some Adele POV, to finish off the Chapter. But 12 will be Edward's meeting with Dumbledore and sneaking out to meet Bella.**

**Adele POV**

"Ms Frants!" I heard a soft voice call as I left the Great Hall from lunch. I turned around to see Dumbledore looking at me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"Could you please deliver a few letters for me?" He smiled.

"To whom?" I asked. "Other than, I presume, Harry?"

"Mr Potter, and Mr Emmett Cullen. And Mr Edward Cullen if you get the chance. If not, please give his letter to Mr Emmett Cullen."

"No problem. Have a good day, sir." I grinned, and set off to find Harry and Emmett. "OY! HARRY! EMMETT!" I yelled, seeing them heading toward Potions.

"Yeah?" asked Emmett.

"Dumbledore gave me letters for you guys. And Emmett, give one of yours to Edward please." I handed them the letters.

"Thanks," said Harry, opening his.

"No prob. I gotta get to class. Bye!" I practically ran to Care of Magical Creatures, getting there just as Hagrid began talking. "Sorry I'm late," I panted, looking apologetically at Hagrid.

"Don' worry 'bout it." He grinned at me. "As I was saying, we will be studying thestrals today. Come on, into the forest!" He led the way into the Forest. I saw a few Slytherin girls looking warily at the trees. I laughed, and slowed down so I could walk with Seth.

"Hey baby," Seth said, kissing my cheek. I felt myself blush, remembering the talk we had had last night.

"Hey," I replied, reaching for his hand. "Do you know if we have Quidditch practice tonight?"

"Yeah, I think we do," he answered. "Wait, no. We have it Friday."

"Ok. Good. I have _way_ too much homework," I groaned.

"Same," Seth agreed.

"Alright!" Hagrid yelled, stopping in a clearing. "Let's see if any of them will come." He put a large piece of steak, which I had not noticed before, in the middle of the clearing.

**Ok, you all know what happens next. So, I'm gonna end the Chapter here - I have to do work on a report. I'll try to update tomorrow, but it might be a really short Chapter - I'm really busy tomorrow. REVIEW! And thanks btw for getting me 40, well 49, reviews. Let's try to hit 55. If I get that much, I'll try to update tomorrow.**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	12. Chapter 12 Secret Meetings

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 12! As promised, this chap will be some more EdwardXBella action. Yeah, so Elisa and Jacqueline were mad because they weren't in the last chap, so this chap will start with that night's dinner. I think I'll do Nessie POV for a change. Hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own hp or twilight. :(**

**Nessie POV**

"Ugh," I groaned, "we have a _ton_ of homework!"

"Well, it _is_ OWL year," Ginny replied, sitting down at the Gryffindor table next to Elisa.

"Yeah. I can't wait to go to Hogsmead. I need some Skiving Snackboxes." Elisa grinned, and ladled onion soup into a bowl.

"Same," Adele agreed.

"Even the Prefect?" asked Elisa.

"Even the Prefect." Adele swallowed a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"It's next Sunday, right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah. But we'd better get our homework done on Saturday then." I grabbed some chicken.

"Fred and George were right. This year's gonna be the worst," Ginny groaned.

"Have you seen Emmett?" asked Harry, walking by.

"Nope. I think he's with Edward and Jasper. They're probably eating outside," I answered.

"Ok. Thanks." He walked down the table, and sat down next to Ron.

"Are you going to Hogsmead with Harry?" Adele asked Elisa.

"I dunno. I don't think he's thought about that." She shrugged.

"Have you thought about it?" I asked.

"I guess. We'll probably meet up there." She went back to eating her potatoes.

"What about you?" I asked Ginny, "Are you going with Dean?"

"Yeah. We're going to go to the Three Broomsticks." She grinned.

"Hey," Adele whispered, "would you and Jake like to go on a double date when we go to Hogsmead?"

"I'll see if Jake's ok with it. But that sounds really cool," I replied, and continued eating.

*****

**Ok, I really need to write like something that isn't a filler, so here goes the meeting. Let's do some Jasper POV so Jacqueline can be in this chap:)**

**Jasper POV**

I looked down at my watch. "Crap!" I cried, jumping up. "I have to go!"

"Why?" asked Jacqueline, "It's only 7:15."

"I have to be somewhere in 15 minutes. I'll see you later." I jumped out of my seat and ran to where Edward was sitting at the Ravenclaw table. "Ed! Now!" I mouthed. He jumped up too, and looked for Emmett, who we found sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door.

"EMMETT!" Edward called, and pointed to his watch.

"Shit!" Emmett muttered, "Guys, I gotta go." He got up from where he was sitting with Seamus and Dean, and ran to meet us. "We gotta meet Dumbledore in-"

"15 minutes," I said. "And I have no idea where the hell his office is. Ed?"

"Carlisle told me. Come on!" We ran at human speed through the empty halls to a large stone gargoyle on the 7th floor. "Chocolate Frog," Edward said clearly. The gargoyle immediately sprang to life, and moved to reveal a long spiral stone staircase. "Hurry!" Edward said, and pushed us onto it. "We have 5 minutes left. And who knows how long this staircase is!" But, the second we stepped on it, it started moving. "Oh, for the love of blood!" he exclaimed, and began to hop the steps three at a time. Emmett laughed, and jumped after him. I followed Emmett, and we ended up facing a door with a large wooden knocker. I lifted it once, and I heard someone say "enter!" from inside. Edward pushed open the door, and we came into a huge office, full of delicate silver instruments.

"Good evening," Dumbledore said, coming forward to shake our hands. He did not flinch when he felt the coldness of our skin. _Does he know?_ I thought, looking at Edward. He gave a quick nod. "Well, we must hurry. Harry has a meeting with me tonight, and he should be here in about twenty minutes. If you would like, you may sit." He pointed to three empty chairs near his desk. I thought it would be a bit awkward if he sat while we stood, so I took the chair in the middle. Edward sat down quickly, and Emmett smirking. "I hope you have been enjoying Hogwarts so far."

"Yes, sir," I answered.

"Very good. Mr Emmett, you are in Harry's house, yes?" He looked at Emmett.

"Yeah," Emmett answered, "sir," he added quickly.

Dumbledore laughed. "Seeing that you are in the same year and house as Mr Potter, I would like you to make sure to keep an eye on him, especially at night. Please, tell me if he is talking in his sleep - he may be seeing into Lord Voldemort's mind. And Mr Edward, Mr Jasper, make sure to keep an eye on Harry - and if he asks about anything, please tell him. He need's all the support he can get at the moment."

"Professor!" Edward said suddenly, "I can hear him coming. We should go."

"Yes, you should. Could you?" Dumbledore looked to the window.

"No problem." I jumped up and unlocked the latch. "Come on." I jumped first, landing lightly on the grass. A second later, Emmett landed next to me, closely followed by Edward.

"I have to be somewhere. Sorry." Edward ran off, leaving just Emmett and me.

"Well, I got homework. Later, Jazz." Emmett headed towards the front doors. I decided to meet Alice, so I climbed up the Ravenclaw Tower. I tapped on the window, and Alice looked up. "Come outside" I mouthed, "Quidditch Pitch." She smiled, and nodded. Jumping up, she hurried to the entrance of the dormitory, and out of sight.

*****

**Ok - time for the meeting between Edward and Bella. And them I'm gonna end the chap - I really need to work on a report. Sorry. I'll try to write a longer chap tomorrow.**

**Edward POV**

"Bella?" I whispered, hearing a sound on the tower.

"Edward?" I heard someone call.

"It's me." I stepped out of the darkness into the moonlight, and saw Bella sitting on the wall. I went over to her, and began kissing her. I felt us fall onto the ground, but did not stop. Instead, I began unbuttoning her shirt. I felt her pull away.

"Edward, do you realize what would happen if Filch walked in on us having sex?" she asked, staring at me.

"Your right. I'm sorry. We'll keep this meeting rater PG." I smiled, and went back to kissing her. About an hour later, the moon had risen high above us. I let go of her, and looked at the sky, holding her hand.

"It's beautiful," she said softly.

"Yes, you are," I replied, looking at her. I knew if she was still human, she would have blushed.

"Thanks," she mumbled. "I really miss these moments. You know, just you and me."

"So do I. We haven't had any time like this in so long." I smiled, and kissed her hand.

"Let's go for a walk." She grabbed my hand, and we jumped off the tower, landing lightly on the grass. We strolled along the grounds, holding hands. "Do you want to go hunting?"

"Why not?" I lead her towards the Forest. "Where to?"

"I don't know. I don't want to run into anything dangerous. Maybe we should do this a different night - when we're with Carlisle."

"Good point. I've heard there are some pretty strange things in here. Come on." I took her hand, and lead her back down the path we'd come. All of a sudden, a sound came from the distance.

"Hurry up." She ran faster. All of a sudden, we were surrounded by centaurs.

"What do we have here?" A centaur said from the middle of the voice.

"Ronan," another centaur replied, "these are not normal students."

"No?" asked Ronan.

"They are vampires," a different centaur said.

"Yes," the second centaur added, "the stars have foreseen them coming."

"Bane is correct," the third centaur glared at Bella. "And we cannot trust them."

"Please," I said, "we mean no harm. We only drink the blood of animals, like deer. Not of humans, or centaurs."

"Are we supposed to believe you?" sneered Bane.

"Yes, you are," Bella replied coldly. "Otherwise Dumbledore would not have allowed us and our family into Hogwarts."

"Very well," said the third centaur, "you may pass for tonight. But if anything happens, you will not be allowed back in the Forest. We are not all like the traitor Firenze."

"Good night," called Ronan as we walked out of the Forest.

"That was weird," Bella whispered when we were clear of the Forest.

"Weird is not the right word," I replied.

"I'm glad nothing happened," she said.

"We should go inside." I took her hand, and walked her to the Hufflepuff commonroom entrance. "Goodnight," I muttered, kissing her hand. She smiled, and went into the commonroom.

**Well, that was a bit off fluff to end the chap. I need an idea for the next one though - leave them in your reviews. Thanks!**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	13. Chapter 13 Classes and Practice

**A/N: Ok. I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked. So, this time lets go for 65 - I'm gonna try to get 10 a chapter, although if I update every day, then I don't think that'll happen :)**

**And lol I just wanted to say, I never plan my stories - they just go as they please. So I'm just as excited as you are to see how this ends up. Oh, and I think the next chap will be Hogsmead - cause I'm really looking forward to writing that. And I'm skipping a few days to that Friday cause I wanna do a Quidditch Practice.**

**So… how about some Adele POV? Or Harry? Or Ginny? Or Nessie? Damn. I can't make up my mind :)**

**I think I'll go with…**

**Adele POV [Sorry. It's the easiest]**

"Hey! Karweis!" I yelled, seeing her standing near the portrait hole.

"Yeah?" Elisa asked, turning around.

"Quidditch Practice's tonight, right?" I replied.

"Yepperdoodle." **(Lol I say that all the time :])** She grinned.

"Poodle!" I laughed as we set off for breakfast. "Did you get the Potions homework?"

"Nope. You?"

"A bit. You think we'll be able to ask Slughorn bout it? It's not due till Monday," I said.

"Maybe. We should ask him in class today." She broke off as we entered the Great Hall, and walked by Snape.

"Come on, we're gonna be late," I sat down near the end of the table, and started putting toast on a plate.

"True. And we should get to class early if we wanna ask Slughorn," she agreed, putting eggs **(NO BACON! :])** on her plate.

"Hola," said Nessie, sitting down next to me, closely followed by Ginny, "I didn't see you guys come down."

"Sorry," Elisa blushed, "we were talking about Quidditch and Potions and Slughorn."

"Oh my!" Ginny laughed. **(Ok, technically she wouldn't know that, but… shut up. Lol hope you're liking it so far! :])** "Practice is tonight?"

"Yep," I answered.

"Just clarifying," Ginny replied. "Come on, I'm full, and we have a class to get to."

"Right behind you," said Elisa, getting up.

"Same." I jumped up, and then remembered something. "_Scourgify_!" I pointed at my plate, which immediately cleaned itself.

"Why?" asked Nessie.

"Less work for the house-elves." I shrugged, and grabbed my bag.

"You sound like Hermione," Ginny muttered.

"Is that bad?" I replied.

"I never said that," answered Ginny, grinning. I punched her arm. **(Elisa! Zip it!)**

"Oh! Elisa!" I said suddenly, "Let's go talk to Slughorn."

"K. Brb." She dropped her bag on her chair, and followed me up the front of the class.

"Professor?" I asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" He smiled.

"Umm… I - I mean we - don't really understand the homework. Would you mind explaining it again today?" I blushed.

"No problem at all. As a matter of fact, I was thinking of having a little review session today - we've been doing some very hard potions this and last week." He got up, and I took that as a cue to return to my seat. "Today, we will be having a review session. As you know, your OWL exams will be taken at the end of the year…"

"Wow. That was freaky," I groaned a half hour later. "Way to keep us from freaking."

"Yeah," Nessie agreed, shuddering. "I hate test year."

**Give me encouragement here - state test in 4 days. Holy SH*T! AH!**

"Same," said Ginny and Elisa at the same time. They laughed and high-fived.

"Come on - Herbology awaits!" I sighed. "10 galleons were gonna get a OWL lecture." I was right. Sprout went over everything we had learned that past week. For some reason, the teachers were waiting until now to dish out the "you'd better be ready" speech until now. Sure enough, we got similar treatment from McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape, Trelawney and Nessie's dad - by 8, I was more than ready for Quidditch.

"Hey!" I heard a husky voice call. I turned around to face Seth. "I've missed you."

"Same. We haven't really had any time to talk today." We walked down to the Quidditch Pitch holding hands.

"The teachers aren't gonna give us a break, huh?" he asked.

"Nope. 5th year's the hardest. Well, at least we're going to Hogsmead on Sunday. Oh! Crap!" I internally kicked myself. "I totally forgot - do you wanna go on a double date with me, Nessie and Jake when we go to Hogsmead?"

"Sure," he blushed as we walked into the changing room. I quickly released his hand, also blushing. Ron wolf-whistled **(no pun intended)**, and Ginny slapped him. I laughed as I pulled on my Quidditch robes.

"So!" Harry said to the room. "Our game is next Sunday. And, well, we could be worse."

"Gee, thanks," I called.

"My point is, that we may have a good chance of stomping Slytherin. So, let's go have a great practice!" Harry ended his pep-talk in a little cheer, echoed by Ron and Seth. About an hour later, Harry and Elisa were glowing with pride - our practice had been nearly perfect.

"Ok! So, no practice this weekend!" Elisa announced, "In honor of your awesome performance! Play like that on Sunday, and we may have a chance." Everyone cheered, and we walked back to the castle laughing and discussing the practice.

**Ok! Sorry! But I really have to do my homework, and I don't wanna fail the math regents! REVEIW! And I'll try to have a longer chap tomorrow! :)**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	14. Chapter 14 Hogsmead Village

**A/N: Yay! Time for the Hogsmead visit! This chap will be longer - promise. So, let's do a few dates - 1: Nessie/Jake & Adele/Seth double date, 2: Elisa/Harry, 3: Ginny/Dean and 4: Jacqueline/Draco. So, let's see how this Hogsmead visit goes. Before everyone goes their separate ways, let's have groups 1, 2 and 3 go visit the new Weasley's Wizard Weezes - the new Zonko's :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Lets do…**

**Ginny POV**

"Oy!" I yelled to Elisa, Nessie, Adele, Jake, Seth, Harry, Dean, Ron and Hermione **[the last two are just hanging with Harry]**. "Come on!" I pointed to Fred and George's new store.

"Sweet!" exclaimed Adele, grabbing Seth's hand and pulling him in. The rest of the group followed with the same amount of enthusiasm. The inside of the store was packed. I spotted Fred immediately - he was showing Adele, Seth, Jake and Nessie some new products. "Hey, Fred," asked Adele as I came closer, Dean closely following me, "do you have any Skiving Snackboxes?"

"I thought you were a Prefect!" he replied, mock astonished.

"And I thought you were supposed to help me." Adele glared at him. He sighed, and smiled.

"Over here." He pushed through a group of 3rd Year Hufflepuffs. "If you promise to recommend them, I'll give you a buy 2 get 1 free bargain."

"Deal," she said promptly, grabbing a box of Nosebleed Nougat and Puking Pastilles of the shelf. "How much?"

"1 galleon," he answered, holding out a hand. "We've got some other really cool things - I'll give you the grand tour if you'd like."

"Great!" I cried, and we pushed our way into the back of the store, which was much less crowded.

"Over here," announced George, who had accompanied us back, "we have some more serious things. For example - shield hats - very popular with the Ministry if I may say so myself."

"You may," interrupted Adele, grinned. Jake laughed. "Oh! Crap! I forgot. Let me introduce you guys. This is Fred - sorry - George - wait - oh whatever. One's George, one's Fred. Fred, George, this is Nessie Cullen, Jake Black and Seth Clearwater. And that's Dean Thomas, who I think you may know," she finished slyly. I glared at her.

"_The_ Dean?" asked Fred.

"What qualifies him at _the_ Dean as opposed to Dean?" I replied coldly. I hated my brothers discussing my love life.

"The fact that you are dating said Dean," answered George. I saw Dean blush.

"If we're done!" Adele interjected, probably feeling guilty for bringing up the subject, "You were saying?"

"Decoy Detonators, Invisibility hats, the whole nine yards," George waved a hand dismissively, "look through it. If you find something you like, I'll be up front with Fred." George followed Fred, who had just exited.

"This place is insane," said Jake in awe.

"Yeah. Who knew so many pranks could be in one place," added Dean, who had recovered from the embarrassment from my brothers.

"What's wrong?" asked Nessie.

"Fred and George are ass-holes," I replied.

"I think you're forgetting that I have like 5 brothers - and 3 out of 5 are _extremely_ over-protective. And I think Edward counts as double," she laughed. "And yes, they _would_ do something like that. They have, actually."

"I don't want to know," I grinned. My mood had lifted considerably. "Check out these!" I tried out an invisibility hat. Adele saw me and laughed.

"You look like an idiot!" she giggled. I started to glare at her, and then remembered that my head was invisible. I took off the hat, and stuck it back on the self.

*****

**Time for the date! And guess where they're going?! MADAME PUDDYFOOT'S! Haha lol so I think they're gonna leave after walking into the door - not their style. Hope you like it.**

**Adele POV**

"Come on," I said, walking up to a small tea-shop. "This place is supposed to be really cute. Let's check it out." I walked in and stopped short. I looked back and saw Seth and Jake standing with their mouths open, looking at the pink frilly inside. A chubby woman came up to us.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"RUN!" I yelled. We all sprinted away, laughing.

"My eye's a still burning!" Jake cried, "SO MUCH PINK AND FRILLS!"

"I think I lost all of my manliess back there!" groaned Seth, while Nessie and I roared with laughter.

"Well, now that horrifying experience is over," Nessie panted, "where to?"

"The Three Broomsticks is just down the road," I replied, pointing.

"Great," said Jake, and we headed off to the bar.

"This place is more like it!" commented Seth when we came into the bar. "Oh look! It's Hagrid!"

"Hi Hagrid!" I called. He looked up.

"Oh, hello. How are you?" Even sitting, we still had to look up to see his face.

"Good. You?" Jake asked, sitting down.

"Good. Buck-Witherwings is doing great." He drank a huge gulp of beer form his bucket-sized mug.

"Awesome!" said Nessie, grinning.

"How's Grawp?" I added.

"What?" Hagrid almost chocked on his beer, "Who told you about Grawp?"

"Oh, come on Hagrid," I sighed, "who do you think?"

"It was Hermione, wasn't it?" he muttered. I nodded. "Well, I best be off. See you, Nessie, Jake, Seth, Adele." He got up and strode out of the bar, almost bumping his head on the doorway.

"Anyone want drinks?" I asked. No one answered. "I'll get us 4 Butterbeers."

**Ok, I'm gonna end it here, and the next chap will still be Hogsmead. REVIEW! And I'll update [empty threat :)].**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	15. Chapter 15 Hogsmead Village cont

**A/N: So sorry I had to end that so suddenly - I've been preparing for a huge state math test and a huge state spanish test. I also have a report due and I'm so busy and… ugh. I'm really sorry - this will break my one-a-day thing. But I really need to study. I'll try to make this a little longer than the last two. And over the weekend I won't be able to write too much - remember the report. :) But I'll try to update a lot next week then I'm off to camp for a month! Yay! I'll be back July 26****th****. If I have time at camp, I'll try to write there and I'll upload a lot of chaps when I get back. Promise. And, if I get a really good grade (like higher than 95) you'll hear about it. And if I don't you probably will too - I'll want to brag/rant. ;]**

**Oh, and I was told I did Hagrid wrong - sorry if that bothered you. :) Next time I'll try to do better.**

**Ok! Time for the Jacqueline/Draco date. Jacqueline be grateful. :)**

**And I think I might add some Cullen dates, and the Elisa/Harry date. But they're not gonna be too long.**

**Draco POV**

"Ok, where do you want to go?" I asked. "Your choice."

"How about the Three Broomsticks?" she answered. **(REMINDER - Jacqueline is a player :] lol.)**

"Great." We set off to the pub. We walked in, and almost walked into Madame Rosmerta.

"Hello dears," she said. "How can I help?"

"We'd like two Butterbeers, please," I replied, "and a place to sit."

"There's and empty table over there," she pointed to a far corner.

"That's perfect. Thanks," Jacqueline smiled, and was sat down.

"This place is so crowded!" I said.

"Yeah - there's usually like half as many people," she agreed, looking around.

"Dunno why though," I added.

"Oh look! Our Butterbeers are here!" Jacqueline took two bottles from Rosmerta. "Thanks."

"No problem honey," Rosmerta replied, and walked back to the pub. I followed her there, watching her until Jacqueline cleared her throat loudly.

"Quit staring at her," she scolded. I blushed, and took a sip from my Butterbeer.

"So… what are you doing for Christmas?" I asked.

"I'm going back home."

"To America?"

"Yes, to America. My parents, sister and I are going to the Grand Canyon in Arizona. What about you?"

"Father and I are going to Italy. A few of his friends live in Rome, and we're going to visit them." **(Would you kill me if the Malfoys are friends with the Volturi? Tell me in your review. Also, I think I'll make the Volturi and Voldemort tight :])**

"Sounds fun. Ugh," she groaned, "we should probably head back to the Castle soon - our stupid Potions essay is gonna take forever."

"Good point." I sighed, and took another sip of Butterbeer.

*****

**I told you it would be short. Now, I think it's time for some Elisa/Harry action! Elisa - be happy. :)**

**Hope you like it!**

**Harry POV**

"Come on," Elisa said after almost an hour of looking at Jokes and Pranks, "let's get something to eat."

"Good idea," I replied, "where do you want to go?"

"Dunno. The Three Broomsticks?" **(I cant think of any other places in Hogsmead.)** She shrugged.

"Great. Let's go." We pushed past a group of 7th year Ravenclaws (thankfully, Cho wasn't there), and walked down the high street to the pub.

"So," Elisa began ten minutes later, when we had drinks and were sitting smack in the middle of the pub, "what's new?"

"Dunno. Do you know if Slughorn's planning any parties?"

"I haven't heard of any. He probably will do a Christmas one." She took a sip of Butterbeer.

"Probably. Do you think we could pull of a Practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"If the weather's gonna be nice. And depending on how much homework the teachers plan on giving us."

"Oh yeah, you have OWLs this year." I internally gloated.

"Ugh, don't remind me." **I find it kind of funny I'm thinking about tests - I just did my algebra regents (big NY state test) and it was horrible! I hate math, but I think I might have done ok. Anyways… :)**

"Yeah. That's the worst year."

"What about NEWT year?" She raised her eyebrows.

"True. Those are pretty bad. But the OWLs I think are bigger. And there are more of them - the NEWTs you only take the ones you want to - like this year you're gonna have to take History of Magic, and NEWT you might not." I shrugged.

"Yeah. Well, at least I'll get to drop Divination." Elisa smiled a gorgeous smiled. **(Say thanks Elisa!)**

I laughed. "Thats the best part."

"Hell yeah!" Elisa agreed. "Oh, look who it is." I turned in my seat and saw Fudge walking into the pub. **(This should be good.)**

"Harry!" he exclaimed, weaving his way through the throng of people around us.

"Minister," I replied coldly.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," I said, not returning his smile.

"Who is this?" He looked at Elisa.

"Elisa Karweis," I answered icily. I really did not want to be part of this conversation - Fudge was far from my favorite person - he barely made my top 100.

"How is Dumbledore?" asked Fudge. I glared at him.

"Hes fine," I hissed.

"Well, I best be going," replied Fudge, finally catching my mood. "Afternoon." He tipped his hat, then squeezed his way back through the crowd.

"Hes an ass," I said, catching Elisa's questioning look.

"That explains thing." She laughed, and took another sip of Butterbeer.

*****

**Ok, time for a Cullen date, as requested by my reviewers!**

**How about… BellaXEdward? I have a feeling I will be in trouble if I do anything else. Maybe they'll hang with Alice and Jazz - Emmett and Rose are gonna take advantage of their free time to… yeah… awkward. So - BellaXEdward time. I think they're gonna go to the Shrieking Shack with Alice and Jasper - but first how about they go to some stores. And they can meet Alice and Jasper there. (Alice + stores? Remember? :]) Hope you like it!**

**Edward POV**

"So, where to?" asked Bella.

"I have no idea. You know this town as well as I do," I replied. "I think our best bet would be to start on the main street."

"And that is where?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"I believe here." I took her hand and led her to a bust street lined with shops.

"Ok. Let's go look at some supplies - I need a new quill." She pointed to a small store across the street.

"Same," I answered as we crossed the street. "This ones nice." I picked up a peacock feather quill.

"Yeah, but I don't know how well they'll write." Bella shrugged, and kept looking.

"Edward?" said a voice from behind me. I turned to see Alice and a rather reluctant Jasper standing about a foot away from me.

_Save me Ed_, Jasper, who was holding about 5 boxes, thought, _we've been shopping for two hours!_

"How about we go the Shrieking Shack?" I said. Jasper looked at me gratefully.

"The what?" asked Bella and Alice together.

"The Shrieking Shack," answered Jasper, "I heard some people talking about it at school, so I asked."

"Sounds creepy. I'm in." Bella grinned.

"Come on. I know the way," Jasper handed me a few boxes, and led us out of the store.

"Wow," said Alice, when we finally arrived at the Shack, "this is awesome!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "and there's a really cool legend behind it…"

**Well, I think this chap is done. Again, sorry for taking so long. I've been really busy. And give me ideas for the next chap - or I might just do the Quidditch Game the next Sunday. Or maybe another Slughorn party. Idk. Give me ideas in your reviews. Which reminds me…**

**REVIEW! Lol :)**

**And yeah I think I'll get a chap up by Tuesday at least. Or maybe two. Now that I think of it, I'll probably procrastinate from my report by writing. :) So, ideas!**

**Thanks and Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	16. Chapter 16 Boys and Bludgers

**A/N: I was told by a reviewer who will remain anonymous that there needs to be more EdwardXBella in this story. I'm only gonna say this once - if you don't like the story, don't read it. This is focused on Nessie and Ginny and their friends, not Edward and Bella. Because, to tell you the truth, I don't really want to write an EdwardXBella story. So, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**On a happier note, I think I'll try something new! How about… RON POV! Dun dun dun! Lol. It's probably gonna be bad, cause I'm gonna have to like set my brain to Ron and… well, you know what I mean! Tell me if you like it! Oh, and I'm just gonna do a normal day. Tell me good luck! Lol!**

**Oh, and school and my report and my tests are finally over! Yay! And guess what?? I got a 89 on my algebra regents and a 100 on my spanish proficiency! Yay! And it feels **_**so**_** good that their finally over. I'm extremely excited for camp, and I'm leaving in like two days, so I'm gonna try to get this chap up before then, so you all don't hate me. ;] And now I'm ranting, so I'll get on with the story. Enjoy! :)**

**Ron POV**

"OY! HARRY!" I yelled, coming down the stairs.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning around.

"Are you coming to breakfast or what?"

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Good. Come on," I started walking to the door, and almost walked into Hermione.

"Morning, Ron," she said, straightening her robes.

"Morning," I yawned.

"Hi, Hermione," greeted Harry from behind me.

"Morning. Shall we?" She held the portrait open, and then climbed out after us.

"Of course," Harry groaned. I looked at him. "We have double defense first thing. I bet ten galleons that Snape's gonna give me detention."

"I could bet against you, but I can't afford to lose ten galleons, and I'm sure you're right," I replied. Hermione laughed, then quickly fell silent. I knew she was thinking about the least Hogsmeade **(I recently found out I was spelling that wrong - sorry! ;])** visit - our first date. I sighed, and felt my face turn red as Hermione looked at me questioningly.

"I wonder when Slughorn's gonna throw his next party," Harry said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"No idea," said Hermione, "there isn't really an occasion, is there?"

I snorted. "Like Slughorn needs an occasion to throw a party."

"He's probably gonna wait till Christmas," Harry replied.

"That's true. Unless we lose to Slytherin in our Quidditch math," I added, "I which case he's gonna throw a huge party, which we're not going to be invited to."

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed, "I forgot to put up a notice that we're gonna have a Quidditch Practice tonight."

"You could just tell everyone," Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I muttered. She glared at me.

"That's true," Harry replied, ignoring us. "OY! ADELE! GiNNY! SETH!" he yelled as they came down the stairs.

"Yeah?" asked Ginny.

"Quidditch Practice tonight," he said.

"Cool!" Adele cried. "I can tell Katie if you want."

"Great," Harry grinned.

"Come on, I see her." Adele pulled Seth toward the Great Hall, Ginny trailing behind them.

"Let's go eat," Hermione said, watching Ginny's retreating back, "we have to be in class soon."

"Ugh, don't remind me," I groaned, and started putting food on my plate.

*****

**Ok, I think I'll end the Ron POV there. Next up… how about some Draco POV! Yay! Oh, and btw remember how he like fell off his broom a while ago (evil me *grins*) - he like broke his arm. But, being Draco, he was all like "oh, poor pitiful me." Ugh. Lol :)**

**Oh, and just a reminder, Jacqueline's a Player (again). Haha I added that cause last night was graduation and Jacqueline's going into High School now and we gave her class autograph doggies and I wrote "I'm gonna miss you PLAYER!" so… yeah. Anyways, story time!**

**Draco POV (Defense with Gryffindor)**

"So, Defense now?" asked Jasper as we walked out of the Great Hall.

"Yep," replied Jacqueline, "a double. With Gryffindor."

"Fun," I groaned.

"Extremely," said Jasper.

"Oh yeah, Emmett," Jacqueline laughed. "I forgot."

"How does someone forget _Emmett_?" asked Jasper, mock-incredulously.

"Very difficultly," I answered, grinning. Jacqueline laughed.

"Come on. We have 2 minutes!" Jasper said as the warning bell rang.

"Good morning," Snape sneered as we walked in, just before the bell rang. I sat down between Jacqueline and Crabbe. **(Even Draco calls him that. Haha ;])** "Today we will be practicing the Disillusionment Charm. This is among the most difficult charms we will be learning all year - and I am sure it will be on your NEWT exams. Partner up, and you may begin." Snape strode into his office.

"Jacqueline?" I asked. She nodded, and we started practicing the Charms.

*****

**I think I'll make chap extra long, cause I'm leaving for camp in like 2 days. So, now time for the Quidditch Practice! How about some… Adele POV? Oh, and there **_**will**_** be a Cullen surprise scene (I give idea props to VanessaWolfeHybrid. ;]) Hope you like it!**

**Adele POV**

"Yay! Practice time!" Ginny cried.

"Nessie, you could come and watch if you want." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." She grinned back.

"I'll ask Hermione if she's gonna watch too," I replied, turning around. "HERMIONE!"

"You bellowed?" she answered, laughing.

"Are you gonna watch the Practice tonight?" I asked.

"I guess I could," she sighed, "Do you know if anyone else is going to be watching?"

"Yeah, Nessie will. And I think Emmett might," I thought for a minute, "he's probably gonna end up commentating."

"Good. I should probably go with Harry and Ron. See you in a bit!" She grinned, and ran to catch up with Ron and Harry, who were walking out of the Common Room, shouldering their brooms.

"Come on, Ness," I said, "I'll show you the way."

"Isn't Seth coming?" she asked slyly. I glared at her.

"Yes, he is. But he's walking down with Emmett. And Ginny is-"

"Right here!" she interrupted. "Come on, we have like 10 minutes."

"Yeah, and we need to show Nessie here to the stands," I accused jokingly.

"Sorry," she blushed.

"Don't worry about it Nessie," I replied, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, it's fine," added Ginny.

"I was kidding!" Nessie laughed as we walked onto the pitch.

"Oh, I see Hermione. Do you care if she shows you?" asked Ginny, "I feel bad."

"Yeah, I don't wanna ditch you." I grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine. Hey! Hermione!" Nessie called, running to her.

"Come on, let's get changed," Ginny said, snapping me our of my thoughts.

"Right behind ya," I replied, following her into the changing room.

"Hey baby," Seth said as we came in, kissing my cheek. Ron snickered.

"Grow up, Ron," Ginny snapped.

"No fighting!" Harry exclaimed, "We need to go over our plays."

20 minutes later we were walking onto the field. "So," Elisa called, "the first thing we do is-"

"Listen to another 20 minute pep talk?" yelled Katie, "Let's play!"

"W00t w00t!" I replied, laughing. Everyone started at me. "Oh, like you've never said anything weird." I rolled my eyes and kicked off.

"Anyways!" Harry yelled from across the field, "Let's go! Elisa?" I looked down and saw her release a bludger and the Snitch.

"OY! Karweis!" I called, "Pass me the Quaffle!" She threw the ball and I caught it as she kicked off and flew to the goal hoop.

"GO!" Harry bellowed, and we started Practicing. After a half hour we had scored 5 goals, and no one had gotten hit with a bludger, although Ron had almost hit Ginny, but she had moved just in time. I flew low over the stands as Harry talked to Elisa.

"Having fun?" I yelled to Nessie, who laughed and smiled.

"Lots!" she replied.

"They're starting back up!" called Hermione, pointing.

"Thanks!" I sped to Harry, who was holding the Snitch. "Are we going again?"

"Yeah, in a minute. I think we should take a little break first." He headed toward the ground. I took that as a chance to go and talk to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey!" said Nessie, "You we're great!" She smiled, hugging me.

"Yeah, you were," Hermione agreed.

"Thanks. It was great of you to watch," I replied, grinning.

"No prob," Nessie grinned.

"It looks like we have some Number 1 fans!" I laughed. "Everything alright, Hermione?"

"What?" she asked, tearing her eyes away from Ron, Seth and Harry, who were talking near the goal hoops. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I raised an eyebrow. "Come on. Spill. I won't tell anyone."

"Fine. I'm thinking about asking Ron to Slughorn's next party." She blushed crimson.

"Why I hear about this party?" Nessie asked.

"Because he hasn't announced it yet. But, still…" She trailed off feebly.

"Speaking of Ron, I have to go. Sorry!" I grinned at Hermione, and took off.

**Well, I have to leave it at that. But I'll try as hard as I can to update tomorrow. And REVIEW PLEASE! :)**

**Till next time,**

**Adele!:)**


	17. Chapter 17 Surprises, Surprises

**A/N: IM BACK FROM CAMP! So, now I can keep writing. I hope you all are having an awesome summer!**

**So… time for the Cullen surprise! And it is… LATE NIGHT CASTLE EXPLORING! I give credit to VanessaWolfeHybrid for her awesome idea! And, since the 6****th**** years (aka Seth, Jake and Nessie) and Leah all have to sleep, that means the original 6 Cullens get to explore the awesome Hogwarts Castle! I'm serious - I've had dreams about this. I've always wanted to explore the Castle. Enjoy! Let's do…**

**Edward POV**

"Come on!" whispered Alice outside my dormitory, "Hurry up!"

"Why don't you go get Bella and the other girls. I'll meet you by the Great Hall in 20 minutes," I replied.

"As you wish," I heard Alice mutter sourly. I chuckled as I crept out of the open window and to Gryffindor tower.

"Emmett!" I whispered through the window, "Come on!" I saw him get up and stretch, and then proceed to open the window, climbing out carefully.

"Did you get Jazz yet?" he asked.

"Not yet. I was waiting to get him last." I jumped lightly from the window sill, and landed on the cool, hard ground. A few seconds later, Emmett had landed next to me. "Ready?"

"Race you!" he said, grinning evilly.

"If you say so," I replied, smiling back. "Ready, set, GO!" I sped off, leaving a stunned Emmett trailing behind me. By the time he had reached me, I was already at the Entrance Hall with Jasper, Alice, Rose and Bella. "You're so slow!" I called. Emmett glared at me.

"Come on guys," said Jasper, sensing a fight, "Let's go inside and explore!"

"W00t!" cried Alice.

"Shh!" I scolded. Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

"Guys! Look what I got from Harry!" Emmett whispered excitedly, holding out a piece of parchment.

"A piece of shit?" asked Bella.

"Nope. It's an awesome map! Check it out!" He tapped it with his wand and muttered "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." A second later, he held it up, and it was an intricately designed map of Hogwarts.

"Let me see that," I said, holding out a hand. I looked closely at it, and saw tiny, labeled dots moving around the castle. "Brilliant," I whispered, "check this out!" I handed it to Rose, who was standing next to me.

"Damn! This is wicked!" she said in awe.

"Pass it here," Bella said, and soon enough all of us had seen the map.

"That's some insane magic," said Jasper. I nodded in agreement. "Well, let's get moving. Where first?"

"Umm, how about the Dungeons?" Emmett suggested, "I've been dying to prank Snape."

"No way - I'm not going," said Bella.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Emmett looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"No way in hell," Bella replied.

"I'm not going either," added Rose, "Snape likes me."

"Well, I'm going," said Jasper.

"Same," added Alice.

"I'm not. I don't want to get in trouble with Dumbledore," I said.

"Fine, goody-goodies," said Emmett, "Me, Jazz, and Alice'll go. You can go do whatever."

"Not a problem with me," said Bella.

"Actually, I'm coming," said Rose with a disgusted look on her face.

"You have fun with that," I laughed, putting my arm around Bella's waist. "Come on, Bells. Where do you want to go?"

"Midnight walk around the grounds?"

"You read my mind," I grinned.

"I thought that was your job."

"Whatever you say," I laughed, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

*****

**Ok, I'd rather hear about pranks than sex scenes, so here goes! I think I'll go with some Alice POV. Enjoy!**

**Alice POV**

"Come on guys!" Emmett whispered, "His office is right over here."

"So what exactly are we doing?" asked Rose warily.

"Oh, you'll see," Emmett said evilly. I rolled my eyes.

"We're just gonna turn his office completely pink," I told her.

"Fine with me. Just as long as he doesn't find out who did it," said Rose.

"_Alohamora_," muttered Jasper, and the door to Snape's office clicked open. "Come on."

"Sweet," said Emmett appreciatively, "Alice, you know the spell?"

"Yep!" I grinned, and started waving my wand - the spell was nonverbal. 10 minuted later, everything in his office was bright pink.

"Nice!" said Rose, looking around.

"Hey, wanna rig his chair?" asked Emmett.

"Sure, why not?" replied Jasper.

"Guys, you know you're wizards, right?" said Rose.

"Good point." Emmett took out his wand and pointed it at the chair. All the screws came shooting out and into his hand. "I think I'll keep these," he said, grinning and stuffing the screws into his pocket.

"Wow. Original." I rolled my eyes. Emmett grinned.

"That doesn't mean it's not gonna be funny," he replied.

"True," I grinned.

"Come on," said Rose, "I think we've done enough damage."

"Wait," said Jasper, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a small video camera. "We can't forget to document the moment!"

"Nice," laughed Emmett, and he put the camera in the corner of the room, making sure to get the whole room in view.

"Here," I said, walking over to the camera and casting a Disillusionment Charm on it.

"Good plan. Now, let's get the hell out of here!" said Rose impatiently.

"Fine, party pooper," said Jasper, grinning at her.

*****

**Now, I have another surprise for you. And, I wanna apologize for not posting this chap sooner - I've had the busiest summer ever. But actually. (Na'aleh 09 3) But, as soon as school starts back up, I'm gonna go for 2-3 chaps a week (2 during the week, and 1 on the weekend).**

**Anyways, enjoy! :)**

**Adele POV**

"Hey, what's up?" I said, sitting down next to Seth at breakfast the next morning.

"Not much," he replied, kissing my cheek.

"Coolio." I took a sip of orange juice, just as Elisa and Harry sat down across from us, looking, well… frazzled, to say the least. "What up?"

"Did you really forget? The Quidditch match is in two days!" Elisa exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. It's just that I, unlike you two, am not about to pee my pants from nervousness." I grinned.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry muttered, taking a bite of eggs.

**Ok, I'm too lazy to write the next few days, so I must say bye for now. The next chap is the Game.**

**Till next time!**

**Adele:)**


	18. Chapter 18 The First Game

**A/N: Hey! I'm actually gonna try to get this chap out on time *smiles awkwardly*. So, as promised, this chap is the slyth/gryffindor game. **

**REMINDER - G team - Elisa (K), Adele (C), Ginny (C), Katie (C), Seth (B), Ron (B) and Harry (S) S team - Jacqueline (K), Montauge (C), Leah (C), Jasper (C), Crabbe (B), Goyle (B) and Draco (S)**

**Ok, here goes! And, I'm gonna start adding a LOT of drama to this story!**

**Umm… how about… ugh… umm… Ginny POV. And then in the middle of the game, I'll switch to Nessie or Hermione. And, don't forget - Emmett is commentating! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Ginny POV**

"Hey!" Nessie said, sitting down across from us the next morning at breakfast.

"Hi Luna!" Adele said, looking up from her food. I followed her eyes to see Luna Lovegood, who was wearing what looked like a huge lion head.

"Oh, hello," she replied, smiling.

"Awesome hat!" I said. "Oh, and this is Nessie," I introduced.

"Hey," Nessie blushed.

"Hello," Luna said, "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Your dad edits the Quibbler, right?" asked Nessie. Luna nodded. "I love the Quibbler! It's… interesting," Nessie blushed crimson, and Adele giggled. Luna, however, didn't notice.

"Well, good luck in your game." She floated away, humming quietly.

"She's… uh…" Nessie struggled for words.

"She's cool," said Adele firmly. "Come on, we should get to the pitch, or Harry and Elisa'll kill us."

"Good luck!" Nessie called as we walked away.

"Hey, you two," said a deep voice from behind us. We turned to see Seth, Ron and Katie.

"Hey," replied Adele, kissing Seth quickly on the cheek.

"Nervous?" I asked Ron.

"A bit. But I think it's worse for Harry and Elisa," said Ron.

"What was your first clue?" asked Katie, as we walked into the changing room to see the Captains talking quickly, looking worried.

"Change quickly!" said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sir!" said Adele, saluting him. Elisa glared at her. "Sorry."

A few minutes later, we were dressed, and waiting for Madame Hooch's whistle, telling us to go to the pitch.

"Ok," said Harry "remember, in the worst case scenario, we —"

"We know!" interrupted Ron, "Can we get on with all the "good luck" shit?"

"Fine. Hands in the middle. Gryffindor on three," said Harry, stepping forward. "One, two, three, GRYFFINDOR!" We all cheered as the whistle sounded.

"That's our cue." Elisa stepped forward, and we followed her and Harry out.

"Captains! Shake hands!" Madame Hooch called. Elisa stepped up and grinned at Jacqueline as they shook hands. "Mount your brooms! Ready?" We all nodded. "Begin!" She threw the Quaffle into the air, and Adele caught it.

*****

**Ok, I'm just gonna switch to Adele POV**

**Oh! Wait! Random Snapple © Fact (I'm drinking it :D) - "2****nd**** Street is the most common street name in the United States; First Street is the 6****th**** most common." REAL FACT #896 :]**

**Adele POV**

_Oh shit!_ I thought, as Montague flew at me, looking vicious. I turned to see Jasper coming at me from behind. _I only have one shot at this, _I thought. _3…2…1!_ "Ginny!" I yelled, throwing her the Quaffle, and zooming up on my broom, so Jasper and Montague collided.

"Thats gotta hurt!" Emmett's voice sounded from the loudspeakers. "And now Weasley has the Quaffle and _Ouch!_ It's taken from her by Rosalie Hale. That girl is so sex—"

"Cullen!" McGonagall said sharply.

"Sorry, Professor. Thats Rose with the Quaffle, and she shoots, and… it's saved by Elisa Karweis!" A huge cheer erupted from the Gryffindor stands.

"ELISA!" I yelled, and she threw me the Quaffle. I flew towards the goal hoops.

"And thats Adele Frants with the Quaffle - that girl's not bad either - if she wasn't claimed by Seth then I would totally —"

"CULLEN!"

"Right. And she goes to the goal hoops. She shoots, she SCORES! That's ten points for Gryffindor!" The Red and Gold crowd screamed their approval.

"Nice!" said Harry as I flew by him, and we high-fived.

"How's Snitch-hunting?" I asked.

"Nothin' yet." He grinned. "Shouldn't you be…"

"Oh, yeah. Bye!" I called, and zoomed off into the game.

*****

**Hope your enjoying it so far! Umm… I choose…**

**Hermione POV**

"Come on!" Nessie yelled, as Ginny flew to the goal posts. "YOU GOT THIS GINNY!"

A moment later, Ginny had scored. "YES!" I screamed, and high-fived Nessie.

"And thats 20 nil, with Gryffindor in the lead. Oh! It looks like Harry has seen the Snitch!" Emmett was right - Harry had suddenly zoomed toward the ground, with Malfoy close on his tail.

"COME ON HARRY!" I screamed. Unfortunately, Jasper had taken advantage of the distraction, and had made a goal, but no one noticed - we were all too busy watching the chase.

"And Potter catches the Snitch!" yelled Emmett, "And that's 170 to 0! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The Gryffindor stands cheered, as did many of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Yes! We won!" yelled Nessie, hugging me.

"Hell yeah we did!" I replied, grinning. "Come on, let's go congratulate them."

**Ok, that's all I can write. I'll try to update at least once in the next few days. REVIEW! Or I won't update. I want at least ten reviews - I have like 20 people we put this story on favorites, so if like half of you review, then I'll update at least once in the next 3 days. I'm gonna start doing a 10 review per chap thing, so start reviewing!**

**Oh, and I'm super excited - I'm getting my braces off in 8 days! Yay! :D**

**Ok, till next time,**

**Adele:):)**


	19. Chapter 19 Normal to a Breaking Point

**A/N: Ok. I got like 4 reviews for the last chap, and my story has like 300 some view, so please, start reviewing!**

**Oh, and this chap ABSOLUTELY (3 tzofot 09 :D) has to have a lot of jacqueline in it, cause… ITS HER BDAY! Luv you!**

**Well, I'm just gonna do a normal day, starting at breakfast. Enjoy :D**

**And I have a weird thing that happened - the last chap was exactly 999 words :D**

**Umm…**

**Adele POV**

"Hey Jacqueline!" Elisa yelled the next morning as we came downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey, what up?" said Jacqueline.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Elisa and I screamed.

"Umm, thanks?" she said, blushing. "Can we go now?"

"No." Elisa grinned hugely.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded.

**I'm gonna do my camp's amazingly awesome bday song! :D**

"JUMP DOWN, TURN AROUND, HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" we screamed, "JUMP DOWN, TURN AROUND, HAVE A HAPPY DAY! JUMP DOWN, TURN AROUND, HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! JUMP DOWN, TURN AROUND, HAVE A HAPPY DAY! OH, JACQUELINE, HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OH, JACQUELINE HAVE A HAPPY DAY! OH, JACQUELINE, HAVE A HAPPY BIRTHDAY! OH, JACQUELINE HAVE A HAPPY DAY! OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, FOR YOU WE LIVE FOR YOU WE DIE! OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, FOR YOU WE LIVE FOR YOU WE DIE! YOU GAVE US HOPE, AND LOTS OF LUCK! YOU EVEN TAUGHT US HOW TO _FOOL AROUND_! OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, OH JACQUELINE-GIRL, FOR YOU WE LIVE FOR YOU WE DIE. Jjjj-Aaaa-Cccc-Qqqq-Uuuu-Eeee-Llll-Iiii-Nnnn-Eeee! Happy birthday - uh! Happy birthday - uh! People dying everywhere, children crying in despair but happy birthday - uh! Happy birthday - uh! ONE YEAR CLOSER TO DEATH! Happy birthday - uh! Happy birthday - uh! The Statue of Liberty fell down, stabbing tourists with it's crown, but happy birthday - uh! Happy birthday - uh! ONE YEAR CLOSER TO DEATH!" **I forget the rest, but theres a lot more! :D** Everyone stared at us.

**BACKGROUND - my camp has the most obnoxiously loud birthday song ever. And most of the other songs are obnoxiously loud too. But it's the best camp ever and I love it to death. :D NA'ALEH '09!**

"Now can I go?" she asked, glaring at us, but smiling anyways.

"Yep." I grinned.

"I hate you guys!" she muttered.

"Love ya too!" Elisa said, hugging her sister. I decided this was a good moment to leave.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked as I sat down.

"It's her birthday," I said, shrugging.

"No way." She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Are you gonna do that to me?"

"Hell yeah!" I grinned.

"Oh God, have mercy!" she cried. I laughed, and took a bite of toast. We ended up being one of the last ones to finish breakfast - well, mostly me, and Ginny and Nessie decided to wait for me.

"Umm, I think Dumbledore wants you," said Nessie uncertainly, looking at the high table about 10 minutes later.

"K. You guys go ahead - I'll catch up." I got up and ran to where he was sitting. "Yes, sir?"

"Would you mind delivering some letters for me?" he asked.

"To Harry?" I smiled.

"Yes, also to as many of the Cullen-Clearwater-Blacks as you can find."

"No problem."

"Thank you. And I enjoyed your… song before breakfast." He chuckled. I felt my face burn red.

"No problem, sir." I took the letters, blushing furiously, looked at my watch, and flat out ran to Potions.

*****

**I felt like writing another of those little exchanges - I think Dumbledore's decided to use Adele as a messenger. Ok, so it's like the 1****st**** week of October in Becoming British world, FYI.**

**Still Adele POV**

"Sorry I'm late, sir," I panted as I ran into Potions. "I was doing a favor for Professor Dumbledore."

"That's quite alright," said Slughorn, smiling as I sat down between Nessie and Seth. "As I was saying…"

"Nessie, I have a letter for you," I whispered, handing one to her, "and for you too, Seth, and Jake." I gave them their letters.

"Thanks," muttered Seth, grinning. A few minute later, I saw him pass me a note. I unfolded it underneath the desk, and read: _Ron, Emmett, Harry, Seamus, Dean and I were planning a celebration party for the Quidditch Game tonight at Midnight in the Common Room - you should come. And tell Ginny, Nessie and Elisa about it._

_Sounds cool_, I wrote in response, _I'll get them to come. :]_ I handed him the note just as Slughorn said "Alright, start your Potions. The instructions are on the board. You have a half hour!"

*****

**Ok, the next chap will be the party. But, for now, I'm just gonna write a lunch scene. And, I'm gonna try (again)…**

**Dumbledore POV! XD**

"So, Minerva, how are your classes going?" I asked.

"Very well. The fifth years are progressing very well, I believe they will all do well on their OWLs," she replied.

"How are Renesmee, Emmett and Seth fitting in?"

"They seem to have adapted well. I think that Emmett and Jasper may be replacing the Weasley twins," she chuckled, smiling.

"Yes, I suspected such when Severus found his office covered in pink paint." I laughed with her.

"Well, we had a break for a few months. But, good things come and go," she said, smiling.

"Ah, good afternoon Hagrid," I said as he strolled past my chair.

"Afternoon, Professor," he replied.

"How have you been?"

"Alrigh'. Grawp's doin' great," he smiled.

"I'm very happy to hear that. How are things with the centaurs?"

"They're not happy 'bout Firenze, but I reckon things are gettin' better."

"That is very good news."

"Yeah. Well, I best be off - I didn't eat breakfast…" he blushed.

"No, that's quite alright. It was very good speaking with you," I replied.

"Thanks, sir." He smiled, and trotted off to his chair at the end of the table.

**I think I did a little better that time. Well, I'm gonna end it here. I'm probably only gonna be able to get one more chap up in the next two days cause I'm gonna be babysitting a lot.**

**I hope you liked it! And, please REVIEW! I've had 354 visitors, and I think 1,098 hits to this story, so if you guys review, then I'll update faster! I'm gonna go for 10 reviews a chap, so DO IT! XD**

**Adele:):)**


	20. Chapter 20 An Interesting Party

**A/N: Yeahh, so this chap was meant to be posted on friday, but i like just got internet cause im out of town. Sorry!**

**And guess what? I got my braces off on Monday! And my teeth feel weird, but I'm still super happy.**

 **And Ew - I have school again on wednesday.:( But, oh well. This summer was amazing! And I loved it and it was probably the best summer ever for me.**

**And, I got one review for the last chapter. And I almost cried. (Not really) But you guys need to review because I want to know if you like the story!**

**Well, enough talk. Enjoy chapter 20!**

**Umm… you're probably sick of this by now, but I'm doing Adele POV again. Hope you like it!**

**Adele POV**

"Guys, come on. We should get downstairs," I said that night at 1145, "We should help set up."

"Fine," Ginny said, roßlling her eyes and grinning. "Nessie, is Jake coming?"

"Yeah, I think so. He said he would try to sneak out. Come on, I thought you wanted to help set up!"

"Yepperz," said Elisa, opening the dormitory door and walking down the stairs into the partially decorated common room.

"Hey!" said Seth when we came down, "You guys ready to party?"

"Hellz yeah!" I yelled, grinning and punching the air. Seth laughed and put his arm around me. "So do you guys need help with anything?"

"Yeah. We still need food." He grinned.

"Oh! Me and Ginny can get it!" I said. "Hey! Gin! Wanna come to the kitchens with me?"

"Sure. Harry, your cloak?" she held out a hand.

"No prob. Just don't get it dirty," he replied.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I grinned, and ducked under the cloak. "Come on. Do you know how to get in?"

"Have you met my brothers?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," I laughed. I glanced at my watch. "Come on - we only have like 10 minutes." We ran down the hallways, and soon we got to the kitchens. I opened the door quietly, making sure the elves weren't asleep. Sure enough, they were all still working. I ducked out from under the cloak, just as Dobby came up to us.

"Miss Frants!" he squeaked, "Miss Weasley! How can I help you?"

"Can we have some food? We're having a party in the Gryffindor Common Room to celebrate winning the Quidditch game," Ginny asked.

"Of course! How much food?"

"Umm… enough to feed about 30 people. Is that ok?" I said.

"No problem. I'll be back in a moment." He scurried off.

"I love the house-elves," I said, smiling at his retreating back.

"Yeah, they're so helpful," Ginny agreed, "Oh! Thanks Dobby!" He had come back, with about 10 trays of food.

"Would you like help bringing them to the Common Room?" he asked.

"That would be amazing, Dobby," I said, "Thanks a million."

"Your welcome." He smiled.

"Oh! I have a present for you!" I stuck my hand in my pocket and took out my wand, and produced a pair of green and black sunglasses. I popped the lenses out, and gave them to him. **(I have a pair like that from a friend's Bar Mitzvah XD)** "Hope you like it!"

"Thank you!" He set the food down, took the glasses, and put them on.

"You look great," said Ginny, grinning. "Oh shit! We'd better get going - we have 5 minutes!"

"Dobby will Apparate to the Common Room to save you time."

"Really?" I asked, "That would be awesome! Thanks a bunch!" He turned on the spot and Disapprated with a loud crack. "We'd better get going." We put on the cloak, and snuck back to the Common Room. By the time we got back, even though it was barely midnight, the party had started. Harry had put a spell on the room so no one could hear the noise.

"Impressive," said Ginny appreciatively, putting the cloak into her bag.

"Well, I see Seth. Bye!" I squeezed through some 3rd years, and appeared next to Seth.

"Hey baby!" He grinned. **BTW I kinda wanna write a makeout scene. You can skip it if you want, I'll put but some bold when its over. Oh, and I'm adding some drama for this chap, cause I kinda want that to start - i.e. about 5 other hook-ups - some surprises, and you won't find them all out in this chap. Also, I'm gonna mix up some of the pairings. Enjoy!**

"Wanna go…" I trailed off, blushing.

"Only if you want to." Seth turned bright red.

"K. I know where we can go." I took his hand, and, making sure not to let go, squeezed through the crowd, and a few seconds later I found the place we were looking for - a small space behind a few bookshelves and a some armchairs. "Come on - quick. Before anyone sees us." I ducked in and pulled him along. "Wait! Move a chair into the entrance!" Seth nodded, and a moment later we were covered in semi-darkness. I leaned close to Seth - his woody smell overtook me. _I can't believe I'm about to do this_, I thought. _I have no fuckin' idea what I'm doing!_ And then, I was in heaven. Seth had decided to take the first move, and his warm lips were pressed to mine. I felt his tongue caress my lips, and I complied. Over and over, we kissed. It felt amazing - so perfect, not like when me and Leo had kissed - that had just felt awkward. But this, this was different. Our lips fit together perfectly. I felt his hand on my waist, pulling me closer. Subconsciously, I felt him leaning back, and I found myself lying half on him. Somehow, I felt like he knew exactly how far I wanted to go, and that he felt the same way. Suddenly, I hear a loud scraping. **[Ok, they're done making out for now.] **I quickly sat up, and spun toward the back of the armchair, which was moving. I saw my watch glinting in the darkness - it was already 12:55! We had been… umm… hanging out for almost an hour. I saw a head of bright red hair, and then Ron, holding the hand of - I felt my jaw drop - LAVENDER BROWN!, standing, bright red, in the foot-wide space he had created, looking in awe at me and Seth, who I was half sitting on.

"Oh, umm…" Ron muttered, blushing.

"We'll go find somewhere else," said Lavender with a high-pitched giggle. I glared at her, my face maroon. Ron smiled apologetically, and was dragged off by Lavender.

"Here, I got it." Seth got up, and moved to push the armchair back into place. "Do you still wanna…"

"Umm, wanna just talk for a little? It's already like one."

"Oh. _Damn_. Ok."

I laughed. "Only if you want to."

"No, it's great."

"Ok. Let's get to know each other better." I thought for a second, moving to lean against the wall next to Seth.

"Like a question thing?"

"Yeah. Umm… favorite color?"

"Uh… Green, black, blue, red, I dunno - I'm a guy. You?"

I laughed again. "Well, I, unlike you, am not a guy - incase you hadn't noticed, so… orange, green - like neon green, and purple. And like the yellow color of tennis balls - the really bright one?"

"Yeah. That ones cool. Umm… favorite food?"

"Sushi. Pizza. Most things that are sugary and fattening."

He laughed, and I felt a flutter in my stomach. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Uhh… like hot dogs and shit. Anything meaty."

"Oh yeah - werewolf. Uh - what do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"Uh… about that…"

"Yeah?"

"Umm… well… while I transform into a werewolf, I don't really age."

"Ok. Next question then."

Seth stared at me. "Doesn't that freak you out?"

"Not really. Like I said before - since I found out I was a witch, I'm pretty much oblivious to weird stuff." I grinned.

"Yeah. Same. So… umm… favorite sport?" he asked, blushing slightly in the semi-darkness. We ended up talking for hours, only making out - I'm finally getting used to saying that - a little. It was cool - I learned a lot about Seth. And it was really sweet - Seth was so considerate - he was always making sure that he wouldn't insult me or weird me out. That night, me and Ginny, who had hooked up with Dean, though, admittedly, not for nearly as long as I had with Seth, spent about an hour talking.

"So how was your night?" asked Ginny.

"Great. We were making out for like an hour, and then your brother showed up with Lavender, and then we talked until the party ended. It was really cool."

"Is there something your not saying?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"Well, Gin, I - I think I might be in love with him." _He's definitely in love with me, _ I thought, remembering the first night we'd kissed, when he'd told me he was a werewolf, and about imprinting.

"No way," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Elaborate?"

"Well, you wouldn't know, but everyone who's seen the way you two look at each other can tell."

"Damn. I'm sure my parents are gonna hear about him then," I groaned.

"Who would tell them?"

"Elisa… Jacqueline…"

"Do you really think they would say anything?"

"Your right. But still… I'm sure they're gonna hear about it somehow."

"Why's that so bad?"

"Would you want your parents knowing about Dean?" I asked skeptically.

"I see what you mean," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"Yeah," I agreed, yawning hugely, "well, I'm beat, and we have lessons tomorrow."

"True. Night!" We climbed into bed, and were asleep within minutes.

**Ok, this chap is really long cause I'm in the car driving a like 4 and a half hour drive to boston, so I've had a TON of time to write. I'm gonna try to upload the next chap in a few days. I hope you like it! And you can prove you did by reviewing! XD**

**And, I'm kinda pissed cause I got my braces off, but then I got retainers yesterday and they're annoying as hell, and they make my teeth sore :( [Haha I love ranting XD]**

**Yeah, so… REVIEW!!!!!!!! But actually.**

**Till next time,**

**Adele:):)**


	21. Chapter 21 Party Favors

**A/N: Ok. Kill me. It's been more than a month. I've had like no time. But I'm working on it! I hate when people never update too. I've just had writers block and been reeeeeeeally lazy (if you didn't notice). But I would never give up on you guys. Cause I love you. **

**So, I promised Elisa and Jacqueline they get hook ups, so they're gonna be in this chap! ((:**

**Also, I recently fell in love with Owl City. Which is love. If you hadn't figure that out yet. Teehee. But actually. If you haven't heard their song's, your missing out. Big time. (:**

**Ummmm…**

**Harry POV**

"Hey! Elisa!" I yelled when she came downstairs.

"Hi Harry. You guys need help decorating?" she asked.

"Sure." I stood up on a chair and pinned up a banner of a Snitch that Dean had drawn and Hermione animated.

"Damn, this is really cool," she said.

"Thanks!" Dean said from somewhere underneath my left elbow.

"Anytime," Elisa laughed.

"Nice Dean." I put on the last piece of Spellotape, and jumped down from the ladder. "Anything else?"

"Yes. Lights. But I think Hermione's got that one." I followed Dean's eyes in time to see Hermione wave her wand, and the lights immediately **[I never learned how to spell that]** started flashing neon colors.

"Nice Hermione!" I called. She grinned back at me. Just then, about 40 people came spilling out of the dormitories. I took that as a cue to go find some privacy. I grabbed Elisa's hand, and pulled her into a quiet...er corner.

"So…" she trailed off, blushing slightly.

"Wanna go up to one of the dormitories?" I asked.

"Sure. Yours or mine?"

"Ummm… let's check ours first."

"Sweet." She grinned. As we walked up the stairs, I slowly reached for her hand. I felt my cheeks turn scarlet, but didn't day anything. However, a second later, I quickly withdrew my hand from hers. We had walked into my dorm, and landed on Ginny and Dean making out on his bed. I looked at Elisa, who looked torn between vomiting and laughing. I tilted my head quickly at the door, and we backed out silently, practically crying from trying not to laugh. "HOLY SHIT!" she burst out as soon as the door closed, "THAT WAS SOOOOO AWKWARD!" **Ok, so this would actually happen to me/Elisa. So, one day, we were washing our hands to eat at school, [btw, so we have a tiiiny school where no one doesn't really care what we do. Lol. So… anyways…] and Elisa goes "A REALLY HOT GUY JUST WALKED IN!" so I go "Yay! Let's go look for him!" so we practically run down the hallway, and almost run into the principal and a cantor who comes from israel every year for the high holidays, and behind them is one of the hottest guys I've ever seen. So, we get roped into a conversation with them, and then our teacher comes out of the lunchroom [also the principal's wife], and is like "Where **_**were**_** you?" and I was like "we were talking to the rabbi [principal]." Veeeery awkward, cause the whole time I was like half flirting, but not, but I kept staring at him and giggling. And then, we got back to the lunch room and I was like "who was that?" and our teacher goes "its blahblbahblah's son-in-law." and I was like "damn. Hes married. (: Lol soooooooooooooo awkward. Anyways… back to the story!**

"Wow. Who knew Ginny was that flexible?" I laughed. Elisa guffawed. "Ok, so… your dorm?"

"Please!" she giggled.

But, as we came downstairs, we almost walked into a crowd of slow-dancers. A really sweet song was playing. "Wanna dance?" I asked. She grinned, and we walked into the middle of the dance floor, and started dancing. **SHAME ON YOU ELISA! DANCING WITH A BOY! (: ilyyyyyyy**

"_I'll find repose in new ways, _

_Though I haven't slept in two days, _

_'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

_But drenched in Vanilla twilight, _

_I'll sit on the front porch all night, _

_Waist deep in thought because when I think of you._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone._

_I don't feel so alone_..." **Haha guess who it's by?? The first person to guess the song correctly will be mentioned in the next chap! Guess in your review! Hint - the name of the song is in that part, and I think you can guess the band! Good luck! (:** 

"This is a really cute song," I said, looking at her.

"Yeah," she said, grinning slightly. I leaned in, and then we were kissing. I felt myself soar into the clouds - it was so perfect. I heard the music flow end, and pulled away, feeling my face burn. "Wanna go upstairs?" she asked. I nodded, and we slipped upstairs through a throng of dancing people.

*****

**Ok Elisa, you are hooking up with the f*cking boy who lived. So, don't complain! (:**

**So, time for Jacqueline's! I still have to pick the guys… Oh, and btw, this is gonna be a liiiiiittle less sweet, and more spicy. Teehee. (:**

**Sooo… Jacqueline POV. Even though I might mess it up. Sorry poopy! Love ya! (:**

"Hi Draco," I said, coming down into the common room.

"Are we sneaking into the Gryffindor Party?" he asked, grinning.

"Oh, hell yes! Well, you _would_ be sneaking in, but, seeing as my sister is the Keeper, and one seventh of the reason for this party, we will waltz in in style!"

"We're sneaking in?"

"Yep." I laughed, "Come on!"

10 minutes later, we were in the thick of a crowd of dancing Gryffindors, and a few stray people from the other houses. "Well, Gryffindors _do_ know how to throw a party, I'll give them that."

"Ok, just be happy no one's seen you!"

"Fine. Wanna go kiss?"

"Go find a corner." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the crowd, and into a dark corner. At this point, I took the lead. I pulled him down, practically on top of me, and we began flat out making out. We had been kissing for about ten minutes, when I felt Draco being pulled from on top of me.

"IO!" said Seamus, glaring at Draco, "THIS IS A _GRYFFINDOR_ PARTY! GET OUT!" Seamus looked very mad for some reason, so Draco took a good decision and decided not to argue.

"I'll meet up with you in an hour!" I mouthed over Seamus' shoulder, and Draco nodded. _Sweet_, I thought, _this means more guys!_ **Jacqueline's a playa, FYI. Haha just a reminder! (:** _Hmmm… Seamus - nope. Emmett - Rose will kill me. Oh! Ron! I could do a red head Gryffindor._ "Hey! Ron!" I yelled. He turned around. "Come here."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"Currently? Nope. Why?"

"How do you feel about one night stands?"

"Umm… fine?"

"Good. Come here." I pulled him down, and we began kissing. After about an hour, Ron got up.

"So…"

"Yeah. I have to get back to the common room." I smiled. Ron blushed. "See ya round." I started walking out. I turned around, and saw Lavender Brown practically on top of Ron. I laughed, and went back to the dungeons.

**Aaaand, DONE!**

**Ok, this is finally up!**

**Oh, and I have an announcement. My 13****th**** birthday was yesterday! (:**

**Kay, I'll actaully try to update soon, but I have a book report due Wednesday, so it'll take a little (like a week little).**

**K BYE!**

**Adele (:(:**


	22. Chapter 22 Quidditch Practice HalfDead

**A/N: Sooo, right now I have a free period in school, so im working on the story! YAY! I'm actually supposed to be being productive, but… you can see how well that's working.**

**Anyways… the winner of the name the song thingy is VanessaWolfeHybrid! ((:**

**And, I need help. I'm trying to copy one of my harry potter audiobooks for my cousin, and I got the first 4 cds to join on iTunes, but the last 6 won't join, and I'm getting pissed. Leave advice in your review if you have any tips.**

**Ok. So, I think I'm gonna do another normal day, cause I need more ideas! *hint hint* leave ideas in reviews if you have them.**

**And… were almost at 100 reviews! So, to celebrate, I'll post a special chap! Not that I know what it is yet… but whatever.**

**K, so the story. Ginny, Elisa, Jacqueline, Adele, Nessie, Ron, Draco, Seth, Jacob and the rest of the Cullen pairs all had hook ups during various times of the night. Multiple ones, in the case of Jacqueline and Ron. Just some recap. Soo… we already had a Gryffindor/Slytherin Quidditch game, so I'm gonna have some practice, cause the next ones gonna be Ravenclaw/Gryffindor. I'm gonna post a poll about who should win the cup, so vote! **

**Anyways, it's just gonna be a normal day, and a practice. Hope you like it!!!!!**

**Soooooooo…**

**Adele POV**

"Ugh," I groaned the next morning when my alarm went off, "I am not staying up that late for the next year."

"Same," grunted Ginny from under her pillow, trying to block out all sound.

"Well, we'd better get up. I don't wanna miss breakfast," Nessie said.

"True," I jumped out of bed, and tripped over a shoe. Elisa sniggered, and I chucked my pillow at her, and missed, knocking over my alarm clock, which broke. **Btw I would actually do this. [:**

"Nice," Ginny giggled. I glared at her, and then muttered _Reparo_, fixing my clock.

Ten minutes later, we were down at breakfast. About half of Gryffindor was falling asleep. I sat down next to Seth, who was eating toast with a dull expression on his face. "Hey," I said, sitting next to him. He grunted. "Thank god it's Friday. We get to sleep late tomorrow." I sighed, and grabbed a bagel.

"And tomorrow, we can sleep till noon," Ginny added.

"I absolutely LOVE Saturdays," Nessie sighed. "Have you seen Elisa?"

"She's with Harry. How are you so awake?" I said.

"I, unlike you, went to bed at a reasonable time."

"Well, because you, unlike me, hook up with Jake 24/7."

"Which worked out pretty well, as you can see." She smiled smugly, and took a bite of eggs.

"Bitch," I muttered. She stuck her tongue at me.

"Ugh," Seth groaned, "we have double Defense first thing."

"F.m.l.," I replied. Ginny laughed. "And we have a Quidditch Practice tonight. How they expect us to stay on our brooms, I have absolutely no idea."

"Well, if I crash into a goal post, you'll know why," said Seth. I giggled, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Ugh, we have Defense next," Ginny groaned.

"Double fml," I added, smiling.

"Let's go, I guess," said Nessie, getting up.

"Just to make this clear," I said, "you have absolutely NO right to say that you're tired today."

"Yes mom," Nessie replied. I glared at her, and we slowly set off to our classes.

*****

**Kk, so I got out of school early today, so I'm writing! YAY! Anywayssss, it's time for the practice. (((:**

**Adele POV**

"Harry, why the fuck do we have practice today?" asked Katie.

"Seriously," added Ron.

"Because we need to beat Ravenclaw!" said Elisa.

"Why can't we practice tomorrow?" I asked.

"Cause we already are, thats why. Now shut up, and play," Harry snapped.

"Someone's cranky," muttered Ginny. I laughed.

"Come on, let's just play," said Elisa, seeing a fight starting, and kicking off.

I grabbed the Quaffle, and followed Elisa's example. Soon, we we're soaring through the air. Slowly, I should add.

"Ok!" yelled Harry, "First of all, WAKE UP! Second, I'm not gonna use a snitch because thirdly, we're only gonna practice for a half hour, cause you're all about to die. And fourthly, if you complain, I will add an extra hour to this practice. Got it?" We nodded. "Lets go then!" He blew a whistle, and we started playing. I chucked the ball at Ginny, who caught it and zoomed towards Elisa. She threw it, and Elisa saved it just before it went into the goal hoop. "Nice!" Harry called. Elisa grinned, and Ron gagged. I laughed, and caught the Quaffle that Elisa had thrown to me, harder than I expected. I chose to take the shot, and it went straight through the right hoop.

"Skillet biscuits!" I yelled, grinning. Then, I heard a smash, turned around, and felt a scream of shock come out of my mouth. Seth and Ron had collided at top speed, and were falling. I heard Katie scream a spell, but I was too busy speeding toward the ground to pay attention. "Seth! SETH! Are you ok?" I cried.

"Fine," he answered, "werewolf."

"Holy fuck! You scared me soo bad!" I hugged him, and rushed over to Ron, who was out cold. "Is he ok?"

"I think," said Elisa, "but someone should go get Madame Pomfrey."

"I'll go!" Seth spoke up at once.

"Me too," I jumped up, and sprinted with Seth to the castle. As soon as we were out of site, he whispered "get on my back, it'll be faster," and I climbed on.

"I feel so bad," he groaned.

"Don't," I said softly, kissing his cheek.

"What if he gets a concussion or something?" he asked, sounding close to tears.

"Madame Pomfrey will fix it, and so will Professor Cullen, don't worry. _Much _worse things have happened. Most of them involving Harry."

Seth laughed as we neared the hospital wing, and I jumped off, rushing in.

"Madame Pomfrey, Professor Cullen, Ron's been hurt!" I yelled.

"How badly?" asked Carlisle.

"He fell off his broom," said Seth, "we sorta collided. But I'm ok."

"Not to be rude, but _hurry_!" I said.

"Right," said Carlisle, "I can take this one, _**insert Madame Pomfrey's first name here**_."

"Ok, good luck," she replied, "I'll take care of things here."

"Come," Carlisle said, walking out the door. As soon as we were clear of the Hospital Wing, Carlisle said to Seth, "does she know?"

"Yeah," Seth answered.

"Good. Then I can do this. Climb on my back, Adele," he said, and we sped off, Seth on our heels. About a minute later we were zooming up to the Quidditch pitch. I jumped off as soon as we got close, and ran towards the small huddle of people on the pitch. "Let me through," Carlisle said softly, and Katie and Harry moved to Carlisle could get near Ron.

"Will he be ok?" asked Ginny.

"Yes, but he'll need to stay in the hospital wing for a while." He lifted Ron of the ground, and carried him away.

"I feel _awful_," groaned Seth.

"He'll be fine," said Ginny, grinning, and hugging him. "He won't be mad, don't worry."

**Yaaaay, finally done! ((:**

**Kay, who's seen A Very Potter Musical? Its totally awesome. Go youtube it. Now.**

**Ktnxbye**

**Adele**

**PS Happy Thanksgiving! I'll work on posting soon! ((:**


	23. Chapter 23 Substitution

**A/N: Hey, hope you guys are well… yeah. So, I made a MIBBA, but its kinda annoying, yeah, but if you guys have one friend me - im **_**.**_**.**

**Yeah, so recap - Seth hurt Ron during practice. And -- cut to hospital wing scene [directing fail XD]**

**Kayy, hows about some…**

**Hermione POV (for the drama)**

"What happened?" I asked, rushing in. Adele had come into the common room 5 minutes ago, saying that Ron had been hurt playing Quidditch. Since then, everything I'd ever felt for Ron had come crashing over my head.

"Ron fell, but he'll be ok," said Professor Cullen, smiling warmly.

However, just then I felt myself being pushed, and Lavender Brown came running up to Ron. "What happened to my baby?" she sobbed. I glared at her.

"Mr Weasley had an accident playing Quidditch," said Professor Cullen. I noticed a change in his voice, and I could have almost sworn I saw him wink at me.

"Will he be alright?" Lavender wailed.

"He'll have to stay in the here for about a week, but he'll be fine," answered Professor Cullen. At that, he left the room, going through a door about 20 feet away.

"How did this happen?" asked Lavender.

"He and Seth collided," said Adele, her arm around Seth.

"How the hell could you be so clumsy?" cried Lavender hysterically, "You could have killed him!"

"Hey, chill out!" Ginny said, but it was a little too late.

"You know what, bitch," said Adele, "stick it up your ass, and suck it. Hes _fine_."

"I don't see Seth apologizing!" Lavender said.

"He already apologized to everyone who _matters_," Adele shot back. I laughed pointedly.

"Fine. If no one wants me here, I'll come back later." She wheeled around, and stalked out.

"Bitch," Ginny muttered, turning back to Ron. "Look! He's waking up!"

"Nurfenflurgle..." Ron mumbled, and opened his eyes. "Wow, what happened?"

"We kinda collided," Seth said, looking at the floor. "Sorry."

"It's ok. But what about the game next weekend?" Ron looked at Harry.

"We can have Emmett sub for you," said Elisa.

"Ok. Ugh, I have a headache. I'm going to sleep. You can leave if you want." He closed his eyes, and everyone started to walk away.

"Ron?" I said quietly. He didn't respond. "I love you," I whispered, and walking away, I could have sworn I saw him smile.

*****

**Ok, some mush for you. Now, people have been asking for Emmett, so… this is gonna be a Quidditch practice, Emmett style. Enjoy!**

***btw, this is like 3 days before the match***

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett!" yelled Elisa. I quickly turned off my video camera and ran.

"What is it this time?" asked Seth as I came into the changing room cracking up.

"Look," I handed him the camera.

"This is _amazing_!" he said.

"I know!" I high fived him, laughing. I assumed a perfectly serious expression when Harry walked in.

"Give me the camera," he said calmly.

"What camera?" I asked.

"Emmett." He raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." I handed it to him, and grimaced as he erased the video. "Meanie."

"Shut up. We have to go over some training techniques." He walked out, and Seth and I followed. "So, as you know, the game is in three days. And, we have a good chance of creaming Ravenclaw, but we still need to practice. And _some_ of us need to stop goofing around." He looked at me. I grinned innocently. "Ok, well then, lets go practice!"

"Where's my club?" asked Seth.

"Here," Elisa tossed it to him as we walked onto the pitch.

"Ready?" yelled Harry from near the goal hoop.

"Sir, yes, sir!" I yelled. He glared at me.

"Go!" He blew a whistle, and took off. Seth realeased a bludger, and hit it in my direction. I zoomed into the air, and smacked it back at him. We kept trying to kill each other for the next half hour. In the meantime, we had almost hit Harry, Katie and Ginny as they zoomed by.

"Don't kill me!" Adele yelled as she flew by, clutching the Quaffle.

"No promises!" I yelled back. She laughed, and tossed the Quaffle to Ginny. Practice ended about ten minutes later.

"Well, you did pretty good," Harry said as we walked back to the castle. "Honestly, I think we'll slaughter Ravenclaw."

"Well, _duh_," Elisa said.

"Guys, I gotta go," I said suddenly, spotting Carlisle in the distance.

"Kay," said Adele, "goodnight."

"Night," I said, giving her a hug. I waited until they couldn't see me, and ran to where Carlisle was standing. "Hey, Doc. What's new?" I said, popping up behind him.

"Hello Emmett," said Carlisle, without turning around, "how are you?"

"Good. Are we going hunting tonight?"

"Yes, we are. I'm just waiting for everyone else."

"Sweet. Want me to get some of them?"

"That'd be great. Could you get the boys?"

"Sure. Do you want Jake and Seth to come too?"

"Ok. Thank you!"

"No prob. I'll be back in 5." I grinned, and sped off towards the castle.

**Ummmmm… I think ima end this here.**

**Just to catch up on whats going on in my life… hannukah just ended :,(. But, I got a wii game, am gonna get a new tennis racket, and I got some GLOW IN THE DARK SILLY PUTTY!! (epic win) lol. I looooove silly putty soo much.**

**Anyways, happy hannukah if you celebrate it, and merry christmas/happy kwanza/happy whatever else if you dont.**

**And, im trying really really hard to get 100 reviews. And, if I do, the next chap will be the Quidditch game.**

**So, I hope you liked the chap, and vote on the poll on my page, cause its whos gonna win the Quidditch game.**

**Kaybye!**

**Adele(:(:**


	24. Chapter 24 Quidditch with the 'Puffs

**A/N: Kill me. I'm a horrible person. XD ilu all**

**And, one of my friends Elisa is on fanfiction - ELAELAELA and her story is called To Defeat the Dark Lord. So go read it. Cause there's another chapter up.(:**

**Oh, and yeah, so, I was really really bored in school, and I came up with a fanfic idea - its gonna be a oneshot, and it's like the conversation between Ginny and Tom in his diary. If you guys think it's worth it, I'll post it later. Tell me what you think - it's called The Diary, btw. And, lol, I started doodling like story logos, and I kinda wanna put them up, but I cant. Tear. Fanfiction needs banners. Badly.**

**So, yeah, anyways, the story. Even though we only have 99 reviews (I think), ima write the Quidditch Game. And, yeah. So, enjoy!**

**Ummmmmmm…**

**Adele POV (meh.)**

I came into the Great Hall the day of the game to a mixture of boos and cheers. "Wow. We have a unified school," Seth said, grinning. I laughed.

"Come on, I see Katie and Emmett," said Ginny, walking down the isle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables.

"Hey!" I said, sitting next to her.

"Hi. Have you seen Harry and Elisa? They should be here," Katie said.

"They're probably…" Seth trailed off, snickering. I punched his arm, and Emmett giggled.

"Pervs," I muttered.

"That's us!" Emmett replied. Just then, Elisa and Harry walked up behind us.

"You ready?" asked Elisa.

"Yep," I said, getting up.

"Let's go!" Emmett got up and cheered.

"Come on," Seth said, grabbing a couple pieces of toast.

"Grab me one," I said, he tossed me a piece, and we set off towards the pitch.

*****

**Ok, so, I looked up the Ravenclaw Team, and, well, yeah, there's like no one on record for playing the 6****th**** year except Cho Chang. (Also, in the Gryffindor/Ravenclaw game the 6****th**** year Harry's in detention, so it doesn't say much about that.) So, I'm changing it to Hufflepuff, and that the order of the games anyways. Hope you like it!**

**And, heres the team -- Zacharias Smith (C) and Captian [according to me], Cadwallader (C), Summerby (S) [all from the book], Jake (B), and the rest are random names.**

**Oh, and LUNA is commentating! 333 I love Luna.**

**Btw, and this is the last thing, I completely jacked up the order of the games, so this game is where the HufflepuffXRavenclaw game would be, so the one thats after Valentines Day is now HufflepuffXRavenclaw, instead of HufflepuffXGryffindor. GAME LIST COURTESY OF HP LEXICON. LINK---http://www{.}hp-lexicon{.}org/quidditch/q_teams_hogwarts{.}html# (it doesn't work if I don't mess up the dots[:)**

**Ok, so, the game.**

**Adele POV**

"You ready?" asked Harry, when we heard Madame Hooch announce the Hufflepuff team. We all nodded. "Well, then, let's kick some ass!"

"Yes Ma'am!" yelled Emmett. Harry glared at him as we all started laughing, and exited the changing room to a explosion of booing and cheering.

"Captains ready?" asked Madame Hooch. Harry and Smith nodded. "Shake hands!"

I looked at the rest of the team, and saw Jake wink at me. I grinned, and mouthed _you're going down, Black_.

_In your dreams, Frants_, he mouthed back. I stuck my tongue out as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, and we kicked off.

"Go!" she yelled, and threw the Quaffle into the air. I caught it, and zoomed past Smith and Summerby. However, I almost dropped the Quaffle as I heard the commentary.

"And Adele Frants takes the Quaffle," said a familiar voice through the microphone.

"It's Luna!" yelled Katie as she flew by.

"I know!" I called back, tossing her the Quaffle, and she proceeded to score on the Hufflepuff Keeper, Andrew Miller. **(Idk. I'm not creative with names.)**

"And Miller misses the Quaffle. Personally, I think he has a large population of Wrackspurts, which is distracting him," said Luna.

"I love you, Luna!" I yelled, flying by the podium, trying to get the Quaffle from Cadwallader.

"And now that Hufflepuff Chaser has the Quaffle, I forget his name, something like Bumble or Bibbins…" said Luna.

"It's Cadwallader!" said McGonagall sharply into the microphone. There was a ripple of laughter from the Gryffindors, and then a cheer as Elisa blocked the Quaffle.

"And Elisa Karweis saves the Quaffle! And she threw it to Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor. I like her, she's very nice. And Ginny throws it to Adele, and Adele throws it to Katie, and Katie to Ginny - this is making me dizzy - and back to Adele, who scores on Miller…" Luna's voice was drowned out by cheering. "Look at that cloud above Harry, it looks like a rabbit!" said Luna suddenly, and, sure enough, half of the stands looked up at Harry. "And the one above the Gryffindor hoops looks like a centaur! Isn't that beautiful!"

"Hufflepuff scores!" McGonagall said into the microphone.

"Really? Oh, you're right," apologized Luna, "sorry Professor."

"Mhm," replied McGonagall, pursing her lips.

In the next half hour, the match passed pretty uneventfully, except Seth almost hitting Zacharias Smith is the head with a bludger, which was greatly appreciated by the Gryffindors. By that time, the score was 70-40, with Gryffindor in the lead.

"And it look's like Harry's spotted the Snitch!" said Luna suddenly, as Harry and the Hufflepuff Seeker Jason Horowitz **(forgive me, I'm Jewish)** suddenly went into an intense race.

"Go Harry!" I yelled as he zoomed by me. All of a sudden, he zoomed up, and Horowitz almost crashed into the ground. The Gryffindors laughed. During all of this, Smith had scored about 5 times, but no one noticed or cared.

"HEY!" Smith yelled, "I JUST SCORED!"

"No one cares," muttered Seth, sending a bludger at him, which almost nocked him off his broom.

"And, it looks like Harry's Snitch chase was a fake. No, wait! I think he actually saw the Snitch!" Luna called as Harry zoomed by the goal post.

"It's real!" I yelled as he flew by me, and I saw a glint of gold.

"COME ON HARRY!" yelled the Gryffindor stands, with Jason on Harry's tail.

"And Harry catches the Snitch!" yelled Luna, as the Gryffindors erupted with cheers.

"YEAH HARRY!" I called, landing and running to hug him.

"Thanks!" he said, as the team piled on him.

**Ok, I'm so so so sorry for how late this was. And I have to ask a favor - check out this youtube - youtube . com/user/heartux2**

**Well, thats about it. Another chapter will be up kinda soon.**

**Adele 3**


End file.
